Treize
by Lojie
Summary: Huit-clos de treize heures où les héros d'Urgences Luka Kovac en tête, doivent faire face à leurs démons... Ajout des derniers chapitres !!! *fanfiction complète*
1. Mortel Ennui

**Treize**   
**Chapitre I : Mortel Ennui**   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Maintenant que j'ai fini " Après " (même si je n'ai pas publié tous les chapitres encore), je peux me consacrer à cette nouvelle fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise de la fin, mais je vous promets qu'elle sera beaucoup moins longue que " Après " :o) Remarque, ça sera pas très compliqué de faire plus court et pareillement, le début est plutôt calme. Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps, ça aussi je vous le promet ! (rires machiavéliques)   
  
Normalement je devais commencer à la publier en janvier, mais je n'y tiens plus de vous la faire partager ! ! ! ;o)   
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
05:00   
  
Le soleil étirait ses premiers rayons au dessus de Chicago. Quelques nuages noirs flottaient en banc à l'horizon. La ville grise et polluée peinait à sortir de sa torpeur, les diurnes voulaient demeurer à jamais dans leurs draps chauds, les nocturnes avaient hâte à l'inverse de les retrouver. Une petite pluie cinglante agrémenté d'un vent changeant, giflait les visages de ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dehors. Une journée morne commençait pour tout le monde, et le service des urgences n'échappait malheureusement pas à la règle.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Randi mâchait lentement son chewing-gum le regard perdu. Immobile au bureau des admissions, aucun téléphone ne sonnait, aucun patient ne l'interpellait. Le calme plat.   
  
" _RANDI ! On se réveille ! Je ne vous paye pas pour rêvasser ainsi !"   
  
Kerry venait d'interrompre ses songes brutalement. La standardiste maugréa quelques injures à voix basse, puis répondit au téléphone qui commença soudainement à sonner, comme si l'arrivée de sa supérieur avait réveillé tout le monde.   
  
Le docteur Weaver prit le premier dossier dans le râtelier : maux de tête. Elle soupira... Ce cas ne semblait guère passionnant mais cela faisait aussi parti de son travail. La journée qui commençait s'annonçait mortellement ennuyante.   
  
Kerry regarda le tableau pour voir qui était là et qui faisait quoi. Au rideau deux, Luka examinait le poignet d'un jeune enfant qui s'était cru pendant un instant un as du skateboard, au rideau quatre John tentait de convaincre un fan de métal de ne plus s'auto-mutiler, en salle trois Jing-Mei s'occupait d'un clochard avec de nombreuses gelures, en salle un Dave avait affaire avec une centenaire sujette à de nombreux évanouissements. Elisabeth et Peter étaient en chirurgie, prêts à répondre présent pour les urgences nécessitant des interventions chirurgicales. Mais justement, le service était cruellement désert, seulement peuplées de quelques patients aux troubles les plus souvent bénins et sans surprise.   
  
Mark était de congé, Cleo exténuée par son exposition au virus du sida, avait eu le droit de se reposer un peu, tandis qu'Abby avait subitement été appelée dans le Minnesota car sa mère avait soi-disant besoin d'elle. Ceux là ne manquaient pas grand chose...   
  
Kerry se motiva un instant mentalement, agrippa le dossier de sa main gauche, la droite soudée à sa béquille. Tout était trop calme, et cela pressentait quelque chose, ce service ne dormait jamais bien longtemps.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Ereinté, Luka se dirigea vers les toilettes, posa son stéthoscope sur le rebord du lavabo, et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tout était fini entre Abby et lui. Cela avait été si soudain. Elle lui avait reproché de ne jamais se confier, de ne jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait, de ne jamais être jaloux... En résumé, beaucoup trop de " jamais ".   
  
Mais elle ne savait pas comme il était dur pour lui d'aller de l'avant. Il était aigri de la vie, il ne connaissait que trop bien ses revers, les mauvais endroits et les mauvais moments. Son coeur n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de son bonheur passé, de sa femme et de ses enfants, de son pays mutilé par les problèmes ethniques. Abby avait peut-être eu une enfance difficile, elle connaissait elle aussi l'injustice et en cela Luka la respectait. Mais il avait souvent l'impression qu'elle se complaisait dans ce malheur, qu'elle avait trop besoin du regard des autres, de la compassion des autres. L'exemple le plus flagrant en était John, même si sa compassion et son dévouement furent intéressés.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Dave entra lui aussi tout autant fatigué. Il se passa pareillement de l'eau sur le visage. Luka l'observa amusé :   
  
" _ Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? " Demanda Malucci sur un ton rude.   
  
" _Je crois qu'on tous eu une dure nuit apparemment, " répondit le croate.   
  
Dave sourit un instant. Puis il sembla soudainement se rappeler quelque chose :   
  
" _Au fait, Weaver te cherche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais ne la fait pas trop attendre. Déjà que quand elle est de bonne humeur c'est une vraie de carne, alors quand elle est énervée... "   
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les deux médecins s'échangèrent un regard blasé. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en dire plus sur Kerry. Luka s'essuya les mains puis remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou. Il laissa Dave et sortit des toilettes pour homme.   
  
En sortant, il faillit rentrer dans un Peter Benton visiblement furieux. Le grand homme lui bouscula l'épaule sans s'excuser ni même se retourner. Luka n'y prêta pas attention. Il savait le chirurgien les nerfs à vif en ce moment. D'après les rumeurs colportées par les infirmières, ce serait à cause de problèmes avec Cleo et son ex-femme. Comme quoi, personne n'échappait aux problèmes de couple en ce moment.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Peter entra avec fracas dans la salle d'examens. Elisabeth en compagnie de Jing-Mei, s'occupaient d'un clochard. Il était d'abord venu pour des gelures mais il était apparu qu'il s'était fait agressé. Il se pouvait fort bien qu'il ait des lésions internes et le docteur Chen avait demandé un avis chirurgical. Mais même si ce clochard était en quelque sorte ce qui avait fait descendre le docteur Benton, le cas qui l'intéressait en priorité était Elisabeth Corday.   
  
Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers lui. Il s'approcha de l'anglaise et la prit par le bras pour l'attirer dehors.   
  
" _Peter ! " S'indigna-t-elle. " Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? "   
  
Il la poussa dans la pièce voisine et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle voyait qu'il contenait sa colère, elle le connaissait bien et savait reconnaître les quelques signes qui trahissaient ses pensées.   
  
" _Elisabeth, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ? " Demanda-t il sur un ton faussement calme.   
  
" _Le docteur Chen voulait un avis ch.. "   
  
" _Je sais ça ! " La coupa-t-il. " Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis chargé des urgences, pas toi ! Depuis que tu ai revenu de ton congé maternité, tu te jettes littéralement sur chaque demande, chaque opération, tu me voles tous mes patients ! "   
  
Les yeux furieux et les mains crispés, il avait maintenant laissé exploser sa colère. Elisabeth eut un mouvement de recul, les emportements de Peter étaient souvent impressionnants, mais en vérité l'homme était quelqu'un de très doux. Il ne fallait pas le provoquer c'est tout.   
  
" _Désolé, " s'excusa-t-elle. " Mais en ce moment j'ai besoin de bouger, j'ai besoin d'action ! Je ne supporte plus la routine... "   
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue. La fureur se dissipa aussitôt dans les yeux de Peter. Il se doutait bien qu'Elisabeth n'allait pas très bien en ce moment, mais il avait supposé que c'était le blues de la jeune mère et s'était conforté dans cet idée. Benton pris de remords, attira Elisabeth effondrée dans ses bras :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-il avec tendresse dans un souffle.   
  
" _C'est Mark, " dit-elle en sanglotant. " Depuis qu'il a appris que cette Susan Lewis allait revenir il n'est plus le même. Je l'ai entendu prononcer son prénom dans son sommeil. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus. Dis moi Peter, dis-moi qui est cette femme ? "   
  
" _Susan est un docteur très compétent, elle fait très attention à ses patients et possède beaucoup de connai.. "   
  
" _Peter ! " L'interrompit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras. " Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Que s'est-il passé entre elle et Mark ? "   
  
Il hésita un instant. Devait-il lui vraiment lui dire ? Finalement, il craqua et confia ce qu'il savait à sa collègue.   
  
" _Ils étaient amis, très amis. Tellement que l'ex-femme de Mark soupçonnait que Susan était sa maîtresse. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur eux deux. Mais en fait il n'y a jamais rien eu, sauf... Sauf le dernier jour, celui où elle est partie. Mark l'a rejoint à la gare, ils se sont avoués qu'ils s'aimaient, se sont embrassés, mais elle est quand même partie. Je sais tout ça à cause d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée où Mark m'a tout raconté. "   
  
Les pleurs d'Elisabeth reprirent. Les sanglots agitaient son corps fatigué esclave du travail. Peter leva les yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Finalement il s'approcha et la reprit dans ses bras. Les mains de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent à sa blouse et elle cala son visage au creux de son épaule. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.   
  
Si Cleo voyait ça, elle sauterait au plafond. Mark idem.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Jing-Mei s'affala sur le vieux canapé de la salle de repos. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Malgré ses traits fatigués, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il y a une semaine ce fut la fête des mères, et les parents adoptifs de Michael lui avaient envoyé un dessin de l'enfant. L'oeuvre était maintenant plaquée grâce à un aimant sur la porte de son frigo. Avec le recul, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un John tout aussi fatigué qu'elle entra. Il la salua d'un petit hochement de tête et se servit un gobelet de café.   
  
"_Journée passionnante, n'est-ce pas ? " Dit Jing-Mei avec sarcasme.   
  
" _Tu l'as dit, " soupira John. " On se plaint quand on a trop de patients et on se plaint quand il y en a pas assez à notre goût. Nous ne sommes décidément jamais content. "   
  
Elle sourit légèrement puis se leva pour se servir elle aussi du café. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin s'ils voulaient tenir le coup durant toutes leurs heures de garde.   
  
" _Et sinon en dehors des urgences, ta vie est un peu plus passionnante ? " Reprit John en souriant.   
  
" _Une catastrophe, " rétorqua-t-elle avec un large sourire ironique. " Boulot, métro, dodo résume assez bien ma vie. Je n'ai pas fait une seule véritable rencontre depuis l'accouchement. Je dois faire trop vieille. "   
  
" _Ca me rassure, " reprit John. " Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Depuis que Rena m'a jeté, je collectionne les déboires. "   
  
" _On fait vraiment pitié à entendre ! " Rétorqua Jing-Mei dans un éclat de rire auquel se joignit Carter.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Dave observa avec étonnement le râtelier pour les dossiers. Il était vide. Randi assise sur sa chaise, les coudes posés sur le bureau, luttait contre le sommeil. C'était la première fois que le jeune médecin voyait le râtelier vide. Et il restait debout face à l'objet. La standardiste blasée interrompit sa silencieuse béatitude :   
  
" _Remets-en toi, " dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.   
  
" _Je pensais pas qu'un jour ce serait capable, pas d'hémorroïdes, de migraines, de morsures, de blessures par balles, rien ! Que dalle ! C'est.. C'est... "   
  
" _Hallucinant, " répondit Randi à sa place. " Effarant, inimaginable, je sais ! Et mortellement ennuyant aussi... Je ne sais plus comment m'occuper, même cette salopris de téléphone refuse de sonner. "   
  
" _Si tu t'ennuies, moi j'ai bien quelques idées, " rétorqua Dave souriant en s'approchant d'elle.   
  
Randi plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa doucement.   
  
" _Arrêtez votre char, docteur Dave, je me suis déjà fait prendre au piège une fois. " Le prévint-elle.   
  
" _Tu ne t'en plaignais pas sur le moment. Tu me semblais même très coopérative. " Lui rappela Malucci toujours tout sourire.   
  
" _Et au fait, comment va ta fille ? " Demanda la standardiste pour changer de sujet.   
  
Etant la seule femme du service à être entrer chez Malucci, elle était la seule à être courant pour son enfant.   
  
" _Elle a la grippe, " répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux. " Cette nuit, j'ai accepté qu'elle dorme avec moi. Mais elle avait un sommeil agité à cause de la fièvre, je suis resté quasiment tout le temps éveillé. C'est pour ça que je tiens pas debout ce matin, je lutte contre l'envie de piquer un somme depuis que je suis arrivé. Malheureusement la carne rôde. "   
  
" _Tu l'as laissé à une baby-sitter ? "   
  
" _Non, sa mère a spécialement pris un congé. "   
  
Dave avait toujours un ton grave et un visage responsable quand il parlait de sa fille. Randi sourit en remarquant que peu de personnes ne connaissait cet aspect de lui. C'était dommage.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Kerry observa Luka entrer et venir s'asseoir face à elle dans la salle de réunion. Cela se voyait à son attitude qu'il n'était pas tranquille, qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle voulait le voir.   
  
"_Vous vouliez me voir, docteur Weaver ? " Dit-il un peu anxieux.   
  
" _Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le travail. En fait, je vous ai fait demander pour raisons personnelles. " Avoua Kerry en prenant son courage à deux mains.   
  
" _Pour raisons personnelles ? " S'étonna Luka.   
  
" _Oui, à propos de.. De mon homosexualité. Je l'ai dit à Romano et des rumeurs vont sûrement commencer à circuler. J'aimerais que vous démentiez... S'il vous plaît. "   
  
" _Pas de problème, " répondit-il avec franchise. Il allait se relever quand finalement il se rassit. Kerry le regarda étonnée. " Mais pourquoi ? " Ajouta-t-il.   
  
" _Pourquoi quoi ? "   
  
" _Pourquoi cacher votre homosexualité ? Je pense qu'en la cachant, vous la reniez et donc vous vous reniez ! Au contraire si vous la dévoileriez, vous vous sentirez mieux avec vous-même et donc avec les autres. Peu importe que cela ne plaise pas à certaines personnes. Et tout particulièrement au docteur Romano, qui comme chacun sait, ne tolère pas grand-chose. "   
  
" _C'est facile à dire, pas à faire, " rétorqua Kerry.   
  
"_Mais vous avez déjà fait le plus dur, vous l'avez dit à Romano. " Ajouta Luka. " Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. "   
  
" _Peut-être... " Répondit-elle pensivement.   
  
Il hésita un instant puis face au silence pesant, il se leva finalement et sortit de la pièce. Après avoir refermer la porte, il soupira soulagé. Luka venait de s'apercevoir, et ce avec une pointe d'amusement mais aussi de l'inquiétude, qu'il était devenu en quelque sorte un confident de la tyrannique docteur Weaver. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou au contraire s'en affoler.   
  
Il regarda distraitement autour de lui. Les urgences plongées dans une léthargie profonde, ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir se réveiller. Au bureau des admissions, les murmures de la conversation de Randi et Dave lui parvenaient. Elisabeth et Peter devaient sûrement être en chirurgie. A quelques pas de lui, il pouvait voir à travers les stores de la vitre, les silhouettes de Jing-Mei et John en pause forcée. La plupart des infirmières et des infirmiers avaient envahi la cafétéria à l'étage du dessus. Seuls Chuny, Haleh, Yosh et Malik discutaient un peu plus loin assis sur des brancards, des gobelets et des petits gâteaux dans les mains.   
  
Vivement que quelque chose se passe ! Maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Ne pouvoir rien faire était terriblement frustrant.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Soudainement la radio grésilla. La voix de Moralez un ambulancier interrompit la discussion de Randi et Dave.   
  
" _Cook County, appel pour un patient grave, blessures par balle, perte de sang importante, PC depuis quinze minutes, pouls faible mais régulier. Vous pouvez prendre ? "   
  
Malucci se rua pour leur répondre :   
  
" _Bien sûr qu'on le prend ! "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre...   
  
Nota Bene : Je vous avais prévenu qu'il ne se passait vraiment RIEN dans le premier chapitre. Mais dans la suite, vous allez voir que tout va s'enchaîner à la vitesse grand V ;o)   
  
Vos Commentaires 


	2. Comme Le Boléro

**Treize**   
**Chapitre II : Comme Le Boléro**   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Enfin un peu d'action ! ! ! Excusez les passages où il y a des termes médicaux, je ne comprends rien de ce que je raconte et en conséquent, il y a SUREMENT des erreurs. Le début de cette partie est toute aussi lente que le premier chapitre, mais vous allez voir que vous allez être réveillé sans même vous en rendre compte ! :o)   
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Soudainement la radio grésilla. La voix de Moralez un ambulancier interrompit la discussion de Randi et Dave.   
  
« _Cook County, appel pour un patient grave, blessures par balle, perte de sang importante, PC depuis quinze minutes, pouls faible mais régulier. Vous pouvez prendre ? »   
  
Malucci se rua pour leur répondre :   
  
« _Bien sûr qu'on le prend ! »   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
06:00   
  
Les brumes matinales se dispersaient à peine quand tremblants de froid, Kerry Weaver, Luka Kovac et Peter Benton attendaient l'ambulance. Grelottants dans leurs blouses blanches recouvertes des protections jaunes flottantes, ils entendirent avec soulagement une sirène au loin. Haleh, Chuny et Malik étaient aussi avec eux. Enfin le véhicule apparut dans la baie et s'arrêta en grandes pompes face au County. Moralez ouvrit les portes auxquelles s'étaient déjà agglutinées tout le personnel médical. L'ambulancier fit descendre le brancard en douceur :   
  
« _Il n'a toujours pas repris conscience mais son rythme est régulier. Son pouls reste quand même faible, mais on lui a déjà transfusé un peu de o neg et 10 mg de magnésium. On lui a fait passé presque un litre de physio et 3 grammes de morphine pour la douleur. »   
  
« _Ok, » répondit Peter en prenant les choses en main. « On l'amène au bloc 3. La balle est apparemment logée dans l'épaule, il faut vite la lui enlever. »   
  
Ils poussèrent tous le brancard à l'intérieur et passèrent à toute vitesse devant le bureau des admissions, où s'étaient réunis tous les inactifs. En arrivant au bloc le patient reprit conscience. En voyant tout ce monde agité autour de lui, il commença à paniquer :   
  
« _Qu'est-c'que j'fous là ? ! ? Putain ! Mais qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? »   
  
C'était un jeune garçon noir à l'air un peu perdu. Son t-shirt vert militaire était tâché par son sang, son jean lâche recouvrait entièrement ses baskets usées. La peur se reflétait dans ses yeux et Chuny tenta aussitôt de le rassurer :   
  
« _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien, on va s'occuper de toi et te remettre sur pieds. » Dit-elle sur un ton rassurant.   
  
L'adolescent sembla se calmer, mais il restait méfiant et observait chaque geste des docteurs avec suspicion.   
  
« _Radio du thorax, gaz du sang. Amenez la dopamine et l'adrénaline ! » Ordonna le docteur Weaver.   
  
« _C'est quoi ça ! » Demanda-t-il en attrapant le bras de Kerry qui allait lui faire une piqûre.   
  
« _C'est de la dopamine ! C'est pour ton bien ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant.   
  
Il la laissa faire, puis observa Peter Benton en train d'examiner sa plaie.   
  
« _C'est grave ? » Demanda l'adolescent prenant soudainement conscience de sa santé.   
  
« _Non, » répondit distraitement le chirurgien. « Amenez-moi des compresses ! »   
  
«_Comment tu t'appelles ? On a besoin de ton nom pour les fiches de soins. » Intervint Haleh.   
  
« _Joffrey Banner. » Répondit-il après hésitation.   
  
Haleh commença aussitôt à remplir sa fiche de soin.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Au bureau des admissions, les autres docteurs jaloux tentaient d'ignorer ce qui se passait au bloc 3. Randi avait finalement cédé au sommeil, la tête posée dans ses bras sur le comptoir. Jing-Mei en était au moins à son dixième café mais pourtant la fatigue et la lassitude ne disparaissaient pas. Yosh finissait par désespoir les derniers gâteaux apportés par Haleh. John et Dave avaient allumé la télévision et regardait du base-ball. Quand à Elisabeth, elle n'était pas remontée en chirurgie, et restait perdue dans ses pensées sur une chaise. Sinon le service restait désert. Tout le reste du personnel devait être dans les quelques cafés environnants l'hôpital.   
  
Yosh soupira en remarquant qu'il avait fini les gâteaux. Il vint s'asseoir près de John :   
  
« _Dis, il n'y aurait pas autre chose que du base-ball ? » Demanda-t-il peu passionné par ce sport.   
  
Mais John ne lui répondit pas, il était scotché à l'écran. C'était un match entre Chicago et New-York. Il ragea et frappa du poing sur le comptoir à côté de lui, quand le batteur vedette de Chicago eut une balle relancée. Au contraire, Dave sauta de joie. Randi plongée dans un lointain pays imaginaire, commença à ronfler. Jing-Mei lui lança un de ses gobelets vides à la tête. Cela la fit s'arrêter de ronfler quelques instants, puis elle reprit. Tout le monde soupira. Seule Elisabeth qui commençait elle aussi malgré tout à s'endormir, restait étrangement silencieuse. Soudainement, ce fut John qui bondit de joie hors de sa chaise alors que Dave se prit la tête entre ses mains. Les Yankees venaient de perdre un point facile. Yosh vint s'asseoir à côté de Jing-Mei et ils commencèrent à parler de mode.   
  
Ils se retournèrent tous en entendant le bruit des portes automatiques. Randi releva son visage tout ensommeillé, et remit ses cheveux en place pour paraître un peu plus présentable. L'agent de police s'approcha de la standardiste :   
  
«_Je suis l'agent de police John MacDonnel. J'ai été appelé car vous avez signalé une blessure par balle. » Dit-il très poliment en retirant son képi de son crâne.   
  
« _Bloc 3, » répondit Randi pour une fois sans mâchouiller de chewing-gum.   
  
« _Merci mademoiselle, dis donc y'a pas foule aujourd'hui, » remarqua l'officier en voyant les médecins à mi chemin de l'état comateux.   
  
Ils approuvèrent tous soit d'un regard endormi, soit d'un lent hochement de tête. John MacDonnel partit en direction du bloc d'un pas tranquille. John et Dave se replongèrent dans leur match de base ball. Jing-Mei et Yosh continuèrent leur discussion qui avait maintenant dérivé sur la cuisine, Elisabeth et Randi commencèrent à se rendormir.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Le visage du garçon pâlit quand il vit l'agent de police entrer au bloc. Kerry Weaver remarqua l'entrée de John MacDonnel :   
  
« _Vous venez pour faire votre rapport ? » Demanda-t-elle délaissant un instant sa tâche.   
  
« _Oui, je dois interroger ce jeune garçon. Il est en état de me répondre ou pas ? »   
  
« _Oui, vous pouvez. Nous venons à l'instant d'en finir avec son cas », répondit-elle. « Le docteur Kovac restera avec vous pour finir les sutures. »   
  
Luka voulut protester mais finalement se retint. Suturer était principalement le travail des premières années, pas le sien. Joffrey restait silencieux, et avait pris un air méfiant en voyant l'agent de police s'approcher de lui. Personne ne s'en inquiéta, après tout ce n'était qu'un adolescent un peu rebelle. Peter, Kerry, Haleh, Chuny et Malik sortirent du bloc laissant les trois individus ensemble.   
  
Luka commença à recoudre doucement au niveau de l'épaule. Sous anesthésie locale, l'adolescent ne prêtait aucune attention au travail du docteur. L'officier MacDonnel prit un tabouret et s'assit près de Joffrey. Il prit un air paternel et compatissant, qui repoussa aussitôt le jeune patient.   
  
« _Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître amical.   
  
« _Joffrey Banner, » répondit sèchement l'adolescent.   
  
« _Comment t'es-tu fait tirer dessus ? » L'officier commençait à remplir une fiche.   
  
« _On m'a pas vraiment tiré dessus. »   
  
Luka surpris, releva la tête un instant. Mais il se reconcentra aussitôt sur ses points de sutures.   
  
« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire on t'as pas vraiment tirer dessus ? » Demanda MacDonnel.   
  
« _J'me suis fait ça moi-même sans l'faire express. J'avais une arme, et j'tais furieux parc'que j'arrivais pas à atteindre la conserve sur l'mur. J'ai j'té l'flingue par terre, et y'a un putain de coup qu'est parti dans mon épaule. »   
  
« _Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de porter des armes, » ajouta calmement le policier. « C'est interdit par la loi. Dis moi maintenant comment et pourquoi tu t'es procuré cette arme ? »   
  
« _Ca j'vous l'dirais pas ! » Rétorqua Joffrey en tournant la tête dans la direction inverse de MacDonnel.   
  
Luka avait maintenant presque fini les points de sutures et rangeait les instruments. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Le garçon se sentait acculé par le policier, et pourrait avoir des réactions violentes. Les examens du sang avaient montré quelques traces de substances illicites dans son organisme. De surcroît, le policier ne faisait pas preuve de beaucoup de tact.   
  
«_Si tu ne me dis pas tout, je peux t'envoyer en prison. Tu le sais ça, non ? » Menaça MacDonnel peu pédagogue en prenant un ton plus incisif.   
  
« _J'vous dirais rien ! Et puis, d'toute façon la prison ça m'fait pas peur ! » Protesta Joffrey nullement impressionné.   
  
Luka installa un pansement sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, qui commençait à un peu trop s'agiter à son goût.   
  
« _Baisse le ton petit ! » Ordonna MacDonnel. « J'en ai maté des plus durs que toi ! »   
  
« _Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleur façon de... » Voulut remarquer Luka mais le policier intervient :   
  
« _Vous le docteur, faîtes votre boulot et laissez-moi faire le mien ! » Dit-il en se relevant de son tabouret, et s'approchant du lit où Luka se tenait de l'autre côté.   
  
Sans se méfier, il se pencha légèrement au dessus de Joffrey. Le garçon attrapa alors l'arme glissée dans la ceinture de l'officier et relié grâce à un gros fil noir entortillé.   
  
« _BOUGE PLUS ! » Ordonna l'adolescent. MacDonnel et Luka restèrent pétrifiés. Joffrey se retourna vers le croate. « Donne-moi un scalpel doc, s'tu veux pas y passer ! »   
  
Kovac hésita un instant, puis lui tendit l'instrument qu'il prit sur une paillasse. Il entendait clairement les autres discuter au bureau des admissions, complètement ignorants du drame qui se déroulait dans le bloc 3. Le policier commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, et jetait des regards furtifs à Luka. Le garçon prit le scalpel et coupa le fil noir qui reliait l'arme à la ceinture. Puis il jeta l'instrument dans le fond de la pièce. Il se leva de son lit tout en tenant les deux hommes en joue. Joffrey peu sûr de lui tremblait et ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.   
  
MacDonnel avait remarqué ses hésitations. Le garçon reculait en marche arrière jusqu'aux battants de la porte du bloc. Soudainement, il faillit glisser sur un gant sur le sol. Le policier n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se jeta sur Joffrey. Pris de panique, il appuya sur la gâchette et le coup de feu partit.   
  
Le silence résonna dans le service des urgences, on ne discutait plus au bureau des admissions. Luka vit MacDonnel rester immobile un instant, puis il tomba lourdement à la renverse comme au ralenti. Une flaque de sang s'étala aussitôt autour de son corps relâché sur le sol. La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel et les secondes paraissaient des éternités. Joffrey avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, et tremblait encore plus qu'avant. Luka releva des yeux effarés vers lui et croisa son regard perdu. Le policier avait été touché en plein coeur et était mort sur le coup. Reculer était impossible à présent.   
  
Peter Benton, John Carter et Dave Malucci arrivèrent dans la pièce. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul en voyant d'abord MacDonnel gisant sur le sol, puis Joffrey l'arme au poing. Pris de panique, celui-ci releva son arme vers les trois médecins qui venaient de faire irruption.   
  
« _BOUGEZ PAS ! Ou.. Ou.. Ou sinon vous finirez COMME LUI ! » Menaça-t-il. Personne n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Joffrey était perdu et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, et c'était ça qui le rendait doublement dangereux. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. « On.. On va aller rejoindre les autres. » dit-il sur un ton plus bas.   
  
Les quatre médecins sortirent du bloc sous la menace de l'arme. Ils arrivèrent blancs comme des linges au bureau des admissions. Joffrey les suivait de près, il tenait l'arme de sa main tremblante mais ne pleurait plus. Son visage était maintenant sévère et dur, comme s'il avait entièrement repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Tous les gens présents au bureau se levèrent en même temps. Ils observaient avec peur le garçon.   
  
Randi commença à mâcher nerveusement le chewing-gum qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elisabeth sentit son cuir chevelu et son système pileux qui s'hérissaient, Jing-Mei était incapable de faire un seul geste ni de former une seule pensée cohérente, Kerry s'agrippa en désespoir de cause à sa béquille, Haleh et Chuny faisaient silence et se tenaient chacune le bras, Malik n'osait même plus faire le geste de poser la télécommande de la télé quelque part, Yosh jetait des regards nerveux tout autour de lui. Pour ce qui concernait Luka, Peter, John et Dave, ils ignoraient s'il fallait qu'ils restent debout, ou bien s'accroupir au sol.   
  
Les images des personnes qui leur étaient chers en même temps que celle de la mort, vinrent envahir les esprits apeurés du personnel pris en otage. Les ronronnements des chats de Randi. Les gazouillements de bébé Ella. Le dessin de Michael sur le frigo. La mère biologique de Kerry. Le sourire du petit-fils de Haleh. La bague de fiançailles de Chuny. Les cheveux nattés de Betty MacGrath. Les sushis de la mère de Yosh. La famille perdue de Luka. Les mains agiles de Reese. Les yeux pétillants de grand-mère. La fièvre de la fille de Dave.   
  
Une question commune les inquiétait.   
  
Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre...   
  
Suspense, suspense... :o)))))  
Ceux qui ont lu « Après » (et qui s'en rappellent surtout), ont dû percuter au nom de l'officier de police :oP   
  
Vos Commentaires 


	3. Coupable ou Victime ?

**Treize**   
**Chapitre III : Coupable ou Victime ?**   
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : C'est enfin à partir de ce chapitre, que cette fanfiction va enfin s'inscrire dans la lignée des moments de vérité. La tension monte et Joffrey va sûrement devenir pour vous un personnage de plus en plus troublant et ambigu. La plupart des épisodes d'urgences comportent un élément critique de la société (plus ou moins réussi à chaque fois), alors j'ai tenté de faire un peu pareil en présentant le destin de Joffrey.   
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Les images des personnes qui leur étaient chers en même temps que celle de la mort, vinrent envahir les esprits apeurés du personnel pris en otage. Les ronronnements des chats de Randi. Les gazouillements de bébé Ella. Le dessin de Michael sur le frigo. La mère biologique de Kerry. Le sourire du petit-fils de Haleh. La bague de fiançailles de Chuny. Les cheveux nattés de Betty MacGrath. Les sushis de la mère de Yosh. La famille perdue de Luka. Les mains agiles de Reese. Les yeux pétillants de grand-mère. La fièvre de la fille de Dave.   
  
Une question commune les inquiétait.   
  
Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
07:00   
  
" _METTEZ-VOUS TOUS A TERRE ! " Ordonna Joffrey sévèrement. " ET LES MAINS BIEN EN VUE ! "   
  
Ils obtempérèrent tous. Tous accroupis devant le bureau des admissions, ils n'osaient échanger une seule parole ni même un regard. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure avant que rien ne se passe. De temps en temps, les ambulanciers appelaient par radio mais personne ne leur répondait. L'anxiété rongeait les esprits de chacun. Aucun ne regardait en direction de Joffrey, assis face à eux sur le comptoir du bureau des admissions. Lui aussi ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.   
  
Soudainement une sonnerie retentit. Le garçon sauta du comptoir et se plaça debout face à eux en les menaçant de son arme :   
  
" _C'EST QUOI CA ! ? ! " S'énerva-t-il furieux. Elisabeth se releva doucement. " RESTE ASSISE TOI ! "   
  
" _Mais c'est mon bipeur qui sonne.. " Tenta-t-elle de protester.   
  
Il la fit taire d'un geste de la main et s'approcha d'elle pour lui arracher le petit appareil. Tout le monde eut un soupir de soulagement quand Joffrey partit se rasseoir. Elisabeth était toujours pâle de peur et son coeur battait fort. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle regrettait l'Angleterre, où les cas de prises d'otages et les poursuites de voitures étaient exceptionnelles. Elle surprit le regard inquiet de Peter.   
  
John assis quasiment derrière tous les autres, pouvait voir l'extérieur à travers les vitres des portes automatiques. A côté de lui Malik d'un calme pourtant apparent, avait les mains qui tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à les calmer. Soudainement ils virent dans la baie les éclairs rouges d'une sirène d'ambulance. John jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Joffrey. Mais celui-ci ne regardait pas en leur direction, il avait enlevé son pansement et observait ses points de sutures, l'arme toujours au poing. Malik et lui virent arriver Doris et Zaro qui poussaient un brancard.   
  
Les deux ambulanciers stoppèrent en les voyant ainsi assis à travers les vitres. John tenta discrètement de leur faire signe de fuir. Chuny remarqua aussi l'arrivée de l'ambulance.   
  
" _Qu'est-c'qui vous arrive au fond ? " Demanda soudainement Joffrey qui avait relevé la tête.   
  
Il s'avança en pointant son arme vers John. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par les vitres des portes automatiques, et vit les silhouettes hésitantes de Doris et Zaro. Il leva son arme et tira deux coups. Les vitres volèrent en éclats et tous les otages eurent un bond de frayeur. Les deux ambulanciers remontèrent le brancard dans leur véhicule, et partirent en vitesse de la baie du Cook County. Maintenant au moins, des personnes de l'extérieur savaient ce qui se passait dans le service des urgences.   
  
Joffrey attrapa John par le col et plaquant le revolver contre sa tempe droite. Tout le monde retint son souffle et Carter voyait toute sa vie qui défilait sous ses yeux :   
  
" _Alors ? On voulait jouer au plus malin avec moi ? " Dit l'adolescent avant de le repousser en arrière.   
  
De nouveau, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement alors que John reprenait docilement sa place.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Furieux, Romano appuya sur le bouton pour descendre aux urgences. Elisabeth et Peter étaient descendus il y a maintenant une demi-heure pour un simple malheureux avis chirurgical, et ils n'étaient toujours pas remonté. Le planning des opérations était serré et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de trop rester aux urgences. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un service désert. Le chirurgien eut une pointe d'hésitation avant de sortir. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair. Une alerte à la bombe ? Une contamination ? Il fit quelques pas en avant, et vit tout au bout du couloir, près du bureau des admissions, la plupart du personnel assis. C'était un sitting de jour de grève ou quoi ? Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide mais silencieux, prit son air machiavélique, puis se mit à hurler comme un beau diable :   
  
" _Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lizzie ! Peter ! Je vous bipe depuis tout à.. "   
  
Romano ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant l'arme de Joffrey brusquement pointée vers lui.   
  
" _ASSIS LE VIEUX ! " Ordonna le garçon.   
  
Romano s'assit aussitôt sans rien dire le regard surpris et effrayé. En d'autres circonstances cette scène aurait été très comique, mais personne n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de rire au moment présent. Joffrey se rassit sur le comptoir, un oeil plongé dans un magazine féminin de Randi, un autre sur ses otages. Avec un surligneur, il se mit à gribouiller sur le visage de la fille de couverture, le garçon n'avait apparemment pas l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.   
  
Assis depuis maintenant trois bons quart d'heures, les treize otages commençaient avoir des crampes aux muscles et certains se tortillaient. L'attente devenait pénible surtout quand l'issue était incertaine.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Des flashs bleus et rouges se reflètaient contre les vitres des fenêtres du service des urgences. Malgré les stores fermés, quelques traits de lumières passaient. Joffrey tournait en rond de plus en plus en nerveux. Et cela était contagieux. Des tics nerveux apparaissaient de plus en plus chez chacun des otages. La police était dehors, la police était à l'étage du dessus, la police les cernait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient rassurés.   
  
Haleh d'une humeur pourtant si joyeuse, avait cédé aux larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. Peter avait discrètement éteint son bipeur. Yosh crispé remontait sans cesse ses lunettes. Randi avait par mégarde avalé son chewing-gum et avait failli s'étouffer avec. Romano passait sans cesse sa main sur son crâne stérile. Malik avait toujours les mains qui tremblaient. John sentait ses cicatrices de la St Valentin qui le démangeaient. Dave avait la main fermé sur une madone qui lui pendait autour du cou. Chuny avait rongé tous ses ongles vernis. Jing-Mei ressemblait à une petite fille qui avait perdu ses parents dans la foule. Elisabeth ne cessait d'observer l'heure qui défilait à sa montre. Seul Luka gardait son sang-froid et restait imperturbablement immobile, attendant que ça se passe.   
  
Ils sursautèrent tous quand le téléphone sonna. Joffrey observa un instant l'appareil sans réagir. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie il s'approcha du groupe d'otages et parcourut son regard sur tous les visages apeurés :   
  
" _Toi ! Va répondre ! " Dit-il en pointant son arme vers Luka. Le médecin se releva avec difficulté, ses articulations prostrées depuis trop de temps lui faisaient mal. " DEPECHES-TOI ! " S'énerva Joffrey.   
  
Kovac ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir. Il n'était nullement impressionné par ce jeune preneur d'otage, lui qui avait déjà dû faire faces à des tirs de mortiers. Il posa sa main sur le combiné qui continuait toujours de sonner, prit une inspiration et décrocha :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
A côté de lui Joffrey mit le haut-parleur, puis lui plaça l'arme à la base du crâne pour éviter que Luka ne parle trop.   
  
" _Allô, je suis l'inspecteur Husser. Avec qui suis-je en train de parler ? " Demanda une voix formelle à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
Luka hésita à répondre mais Joffrey lui donna un léger coup de coude.   
  
" _Je suis le docteur Kovac. " Répondit-il simplement. Il sentait le regard des autres dirigés vers lui.   
  
" _C'est vous le preneur d'otages ? "   
  
Joffrey eut un large sourire en entendant cette phrase.   
  
" _Non, je suis l'un des treize otages, " répondit Luka en glissant discrètement leur nombre.   
  
" _Bien. Veuillez dire au preneur d'otages de nous faire parvenir ses requêtes. Nous rappellerons dans une demi-heure. "   
  
Luka raccrocha en entendant la tonalité. Joffrey lui ordonna d'un simple geste d'aller se rasseoir. Le garçon était visiblement en train de réfléchir, il cherchait sûrement quelles requêtes il pourrait faire, il n'avait rien prévu. Tout le monde avait la certitude que cela finirait mal.   
  
Mais pour qui ?   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
L'inspecteur Husser raccrocha le combiné. Il massa ses tempes un instant puis sortit du fourgon où il avait établi sa base. Autour de lui inspecteurs et policiers s'agitaient autour des véhicules. Les bandes jaunes avaient déjà été établies et les caméras et les badauds se pressaient de toutes parts. Il attrapa le bras de Younberg, son lieutenant visiblement occupé à ses tâches :   
  
" _Je vais parler aux familles. C'est un otage malin qui a répondu, ils sont treize là-dedans plus le ou les preneurs d'otages. Pour l'instant dis aux hommes de ne pas bouger, on fera le point dans une demi-heure quand j'aurai rappelé. "   
  
" _Oui, inspecteur. " Répondit son jeune collègue avant de repartir.   
  
Husser s'approcha d'une fourgonnette blindée de monde. Ils avaient tous les traits tirés et un gobelet de plastique à la main, emmitouflés dans de grands et épais manteaux. A cet heure matinale il faisait encore très frais. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, ils lui jetèrent tous des regards inquiets et pleins d'interrogations.   
  
Il y avait un grand avec des lunettes, une calvitie précoce et des gestes nerveux, c'était un docteur qui avait sa femme à l'intérieur. Une petite brunette se tenait à côté de lui, les bras serrées contre son torse à cause du froid, elle était infirmière dans le service et y avait aussi son copain pris en otage. A côté deux femmes une sûrement métisse et une autre plus âgée, qui attendaient blotties ensemble les visages graves. Un couple asiatique d'un certain âge discutait d'une façon peu naturelle avec une femme d'environ soixante-cinq ans ayant un certain goût pour le luxe. Une jeune femme blonde bouclée aux yeux bleues en tailleur se tenait à l'écart des autres. Une autre blonde en manteau de fourrure se maintenant le regard hautain mais inquiet, les doigts crispés recouverts de bagues. Il restait encore d'autres personnes installées plus au fond du fourgon, dont une jeune femme brune tenant une fillette emmitouflée contre elle.   
  
Husser se décida enfin à commencer son discours tout en prenant des pincettes, car il savait fort bien que les prises d'otages se terminaient rarement sans qu'il y ait une effusion de sang :   
  
" _Il y a treize otages à l'intérieur. Nous avons eu le docteur Kovac au téléphone mais nous ne savons pas combien sont les preneurs. Les ambulanciers ont dit avoir vu un jeune adolescent soit afro-américain soit latino, ils n'ont pas bien vu de loin s'il était seul ou pas. Dans une demi-heure je pourrais vous en dire plus. "   
  
" _Et en attendant ? " Demanda Mark.   
  
" _Tentez de calmer vos nerfs, nous prenons la situation en main, " mentit avec assurance Husser.   
  
En vérité la situation était catastrophique. D'après leurs estimations le docteur Kovac aurait dû signaler quatorze otages : trois chirurgiens, cinq médecins, quatre infirmiers, une standardiste et un policier. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait sûrement déjà un mort.   
  
" _En attendant, je suis rassurée que Luka aille bien, " ajouta Abby en se frottant énergiquement les bras pour chasser le froid.   
  
" _Les ambulanciers ont aussi clairement identifié John Carter, Malik MacGrath et Chuny Marquez, " insista Husser pour faire paraître la situation moins alarmante. " Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. "   
  
Sur ce, l'inspecteur repartit en direction de son fourgon. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes le scepticisme régnait dans le petit groupe. Ils avaient la claire impression que Husser ne leur avait pas tout dit.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Joffrey était toujours perdu dans ses pensées sur le comptoir. Face à lui, les otages commençaient à trouver le temps de plus en plus long, comme si chaque seconde suivante était plus longue que la précédente et plus courte que la prochaine. Aucune geste n'était possible sans que Joffrey ne relève la tête, aucune parole possible sans que le garçon ne les entende.   
  
Et pourtant cet adolescent n'avait pas du tout l'air méchant. Pire ! Avait-il seulement au moins conscience qu'il faisait du mal ? Quels avaient été les épisodes de sa vie qui l'avaient conduit devant autant d'indifférence ? Les mains moites, les lèvres tremblantes, chacun se faisait sa propre opinion de Joffrey.   
  
Le garçon les regarda soudainement avec un intérêt soudain. Il les observa chacun longuement scrutant ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière leurs yeux.   
  
" _J'm'ennuies, " conclut-il en prenant un air blasé. " J'sais c'que j'vais faire comme requête, mais comme ça risque d'prendre du temps pour qu'les policiers la réalisent, on va jouer à un jeu en attendant. " Ses otages le regardèrent sans cacher leur surprise, mais aussi avec beaucoup de hantise. Quel serait ce jeu ? La roulette russe ? Paint-ball à balle réelle ? " On va jouer au jeu d'la vérité. J'vous explique : chacun d'entre vous va dire c'qu'il a jamais osé dire, et quand j'poserais des questions, faudra m'dire la vérité ! C'est marrant comme jeu. On apprend trop d'trucs sur les gens qu'on soupçonnait même pas ! C'est toi qui commenceras ! Ton nom ? "   
  
" _Luka Kovac, " répondit le croate non sans appréhension.   
  
Joffrey était à présent hilare, ignorant totalement le bruit des hélicoptères au-dessus de l'hôpital, des sirènes à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Des snipers devaient déjà être posté sur les toits des immeubles alentours, des équipes d'interventions prêtes au combat à l'étage au dessus.   
  
Le téléphone se remit à sonner.   
  
" _Bon, " soupira Joffrey mécontent, " Luka, va répondre à c'putain d'téléphone avant. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
PS : Je paris que vous avez tous hâte de jouer au " Jeu d'la Vérité " vous aussi ! ;o)   
  
Vos Commentaires 


	4. Bienvenue à Sarajevo

**Treize**   
**Chapitre IV : Bienvenue à Sarajevo**   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Luka va beaucoup être à l'honneur dans cette partie (avis aux fans), mais d'autres auront aussi leur heure de gloire dans la suite de la fanfiction. En attendant, ça bouge à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du service des urgences.   
  
Je dédis ce chapitre à notre petite Lydie qui adoooore Luka :o) et aussi à son pôv prof de math monsieur Auque !   
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Joffrey était à présent hilare, ignorant totalement le bruit des hélicoptères au-dessus de l'hôpital, des sirènes à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Des snippers devaient déjà être posté sur les toits des immeubles alentours, des équipes d'interventions prêtes au combat à l'étage au dessus.   
  
Le téléphone se remit à sonner.   
  
" _Bon, " soupira Joffrey mécontent, " Luka, va répondre à c'putain d'téléphone avant. "   
  
Le médecin se releva sans faire de gestes brusques, mais avant qu'il ne décroche, le garçon réintervint.   
  
"_ Attends ! Tu vas dire tout c'que j'vais marquer au tableau, d'acc ? "   
  
Luka hocha de la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Joffrey effaça le tableau des consultations, prit un feutre de la main gauche, la droite toujours vissée à son arme, et commença à écrire. Le docteur Kovac décrocha :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
" _Allô docteur Kovac ? C'est toujours Husser au téléphone. Vos preneurs d'otages ont fait leurs requêtes ? "   
  
Luka s'aperçut avec crainte que les policiers pensaient qu'il y avait plusieurs agresseurs. Comment leur expliquer sans que Joffrey ne s'en aperçoive, que c'était juste un gosse avec une arme ? Celui-ci lui montrait par grands signes le tableau pour qu'il le lise. Peu lisible, Luka avait du mal à comprendre :   
  
" _Les.. preneurs d'otages veulent.. veulent la libération immédiate et sans appel de.. de Michael Banner, incarcéré dans l'état de Géorgie à.. à la prison fédérale de Northwaulks. "   
  
Luka avait lu mot pour mot, et prenait conscience que Joffrey avait parfaitement compris que les policiers ne savaient pas du tout qu'il était seul. Il misait tout sur le bluff.   
  
"_ Les preneurs d'otages veulent aussi un.. hélicoptère et les.. non, le.. le dernier album de Snoop Dog ? ! ? "   
  
Husser ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'autre bout du fil. Il est vrai que la dernière requête était assez hors de contexte. Joffrey fronça les sourcils en n'entendant pas de réponse immédiate par le haut-parleur.   
  
" _Pour l'album de.. Snoop Dog, je pense pas qu'on aura trop de difficultés pour l'obtenir, " répondit finalement l'inspecteur, " mais pour l'hélicoptère et la libération de Michael Banner, il va nous falloir réfléchir. "   
  
Joffrey effaça le tableau et inscrivit autre chose tout aussi rapidement. Luka se remit à lire :   
  
" _Ne tardez pas trop quand même sinon.. Sinon on les bute tous un par un. "   
  
Kovac déglutit avec difficulté. La dernière phrase était peu réjouissante. L'adolescent s'approcha de Luka, prit le combiné de ses mains et raccrocha.   
  
" _Va t'asseoir, et racontes-nous un truc que t'as jamais dit. " Ordonna-t-il. " J'espère qu'ils vont nous laisser un peu tranquille pour qu'on puisse jouer au jeu d'la vérité. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Une jeune femme blonde tenta de passer sous les bandes jaunes, quand un policier l'arrêta en la prenant par l'épaule :   
  
" _Veuillez retourner de l'autre côté, madame. Seuls les gens autorisés peuvent franchir la bande jaune. " Dit-il comme s'il récitait une leçon.   
  
" _Mais… " Tenta-t-elle de protester.   
  
" _Il n'y a pas d'exceptions, je suis désolé. " Rétorqua-t-il durement.   
  
" _Laissez-la passer, " ordonna Mark qui avait vu la scène de loin et qui s'était approché. " Elle connaît des gens à l'intérieur. "   
  
Le policier scruta le regard du médecin pour savoir s'il disait la vérité, puis convaincu il laissa Susan Lewis passer.   
  
" _Mark ! " Dit-elle souriante. " Tu arrives toujours au bon moment ! "   
  
Mais le médecin n'arrivait pas à sourire. Il gardait un air grave incapable de se dérider. Il pensait trop à Elisabeth retenue en otage. Sans un mot et seulement avec un regard réconfortant, elle lui prit le bras puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la fourgonnette où étaient les autres.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Alors ? " S'impatienta Joffrey. " T'as pas l'air d'vouloir trop raconter d'trucs sur ta vie. Tu sais, y'a douze autres personnes ici, une de plus, une de moins, j'suis pas à ça prêt. "   
  
La menace était claire. Le garçon avait l'air ravi de cette suprématie toute neuve. Luka vit se tourner vers lui tous les regards. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'avait pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge, Joffrey pointait déjà son arme vers le crâne de Randi. Finalement pourquoi ne pas vraiment jouer le jeu ?   
  
" _Je… " Commença Luka.   
  
Le garçon baissa aussitôt son arme et Randi reprit son souffle avec difficulté.   
  
"_ Je suis responsable de la mort de quatre personnes. "   
  
" _Quatre ? " S'étonna Joffrey le sourire aux lèvres. " T'y es pas allé de main morte dans les confessions toi ! Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ? "   
  
" _Les trois premières victimes sont ma femme et mes deux enfants. Je les ai laissé mourir. J'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver ! J'étais juste sorti pour quelques courses, ils voulaient venir mais je leur ai dit de rester dans l'immeuble, je leur ai dit de mourir ! "   
  
" _D'où tu viens ? " Demanda Joffrey qui ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, à l'inverse des otages.   
  
" _Croatie, Sarajevo. " Répondit simplement Luka au bord des larmes. " Un obus a foncé droit sur mon immeuble, mon fils est mort sur le coup, ma femme et ma fille quelques instants après. "   
  
" _Mais c'était pas ta faute ! " Répliqua le garçon. " C'est les autres qui ont envoyé l'obus ! "   
  
" _Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser seul ! " Protesta Luka sans mesurer le ton de sa voix. " J'ai essayé de sauver ma fille, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est la laisser mourir elle et sa mère ! "   
  
Malgré ses longues conversations avec l'évêque, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se pardonner. Joffrey restait silencieux. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à des révélations pareilles. Pensif pendant quelques instants, il posa finalement une question qui le démangeait :   
  
" _C'était comment la vie à Sarajevo du temps d'la guerre ? "   
  
Cette question pourtant si anodine, était d'une complexité extrême à répondre. Comment réussir à faire partager des sentiments enfouis dans notre plus profond moi, et dont nous ne soupçonnons même pas l'existence.   
  
" _Ca dépend, " répondit Luka après une longue pause. " Un jour, on peut presque arriver à l'ignorer, presque trouver la situation normale et se faire une raison. Le jour suivant, on peu avoir envie de tout casser, l'envie d'avoir face à soi les véritables responsables et de les battre, de les battre, battre encore et encore. Les mots sont impuissants pour décrire ce qu'est la vie durant la guerre. Même guerre et vie sont déjà deux termes qui s'opposent. Et on ne s'en remet jamais. C'est comme si la guerre ouvrait une part d'ombre dans votre esprit et qu'il vous était impossible de la refermer. Vous aurez beau poussé de toutes vos forces, la résistance de l'autre côté ne sera que plus intense. "   
  
Chacun observait le visage torturé du croate, les sentiments sans noms qui transparaissaient à travers son regard. Joffrey parut satisfait de la réponse mais il était curieux et voulait en savoir plus :   
  
" _Et pour toi, qui étaient les véritables responsables ? "   
  
" _Les vrais responsables ? L'histoire est bien trop compliqué pour pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un de précis, " enchaîna Luka.   
  
Cela déçut un peu Joffrey qu'il n'y ait pas de 'grand méchant'.   
  
"_ On pourrait dire que c'est la faute du communisme, de Tito, des serbes et des croates… Il y a tellement d'éléments qui entrent en jeu. "   
  
" _D'habitude dans les films, on voit les gens qui reviennent de la guerre tout traumatisés. Et toi t'es traumatisé ? " Demanda naïvement Joffrey.   
  
Luka avait plus l'impression de répondre à de simples questions d'enfants qu'à un preneur d'otage. Ses collègues l'écoutaient eux aussi avec beaucoup d'attention, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.   
  
" _Bien sûr que je suis traumatisé, " répondit-il. " Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ai dû aller porter secours lors d'un déraillement de train. C'était horrible il y avait du sang partout, et à certains moments je devais m'arrêter pour me calmer, j'étais torturé par des visions de Sarajevo. Mais ça se répercute aussi dans ma vie de tous les jours, par exemple la nuit je ne dors jamais complètement. Au moindre bruit strident je me réveille car cela me rappelle les obus. La perte de ma famille a été pour moi une grande douleur et je ne me confis plus à cause de ça, j'ai trop peur de souffrir à nouveau. C'est pour ça que ma copine vient de rompre avec moi, elle disait que je ne l'aimais pas car je ne me confiais pas à elle. "   
  
" _Et tu l'aimais ? "   
  
" _Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu tous mes repères. "   
  
Bizarrement, ce jeu de la vérité qui devait s'annoncer comme un véritable calvaire, réconfortait Luka. Parler de ça lui apportait un peu de paix, un peu de repos de l'âme. Joffrey osait poser les questions simples mais qui posent pourtant le plus de problèmes.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'il aille parler aux familles. La tâche était bien trop délicate pour qu'il se décharge sur ses subordonnées. Il s'avança vers la fourgonnette en prenant une démarche tout à fait naturelle.   
  
De loin, les familles virent l'inspecteur Husser s'approcher vers eux. Mark, Susan, Cleo et Abby remarquèrent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mâchoire était légèrement crispé, son pas légèrement hésitant, ses yeux légèrement fuyants. Les docteurs avaient l'impression de se retrouver face à un miroir, quand ils devaient annoncer quelque chose de particulièrement difficile aux familles des patients.   
  
" _Rebonjour, " commença Husser sur un ton faussement enthousiaste. " Nous allons peut-être réussir à faire libérer au moins un otage en échange d'une requête. "   
  
" _Quelle est cette requête ? " Demanda Carla Reese qui avait elle aussi avait remarqué les hésitations de l'inspecteur.   
  
" _Il y en a plusieurs, et la première est… " Husser prit une profonde inspiration. " Est le dernier album de Snoop Dog. "   
  
Tout le monde resta un instant interdit face à cette révélation. La femme brune avec la fillette qui n'avait encore jamais parler hormis pour rassurer son enfant, se leva furieuse :   
  
" _Vous voulez dire qu'on va échanger une vie humaine contre.. contre un compact disc ! ? ! "   
  
" _J'en ai bien peur.. " Voulut reprendre l'inspecteur mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer :   
  
" _Mais quels fous peuvent demander un putain de cédé contre un humain ! Le père de ma fille est là dedans, elle est encore trop jeune pour comprendre, mais si ça tourne mal et qu'elle me demande plus tard ce qui s'est passé, que vais-je lui dire ? Que c'est la faute à un cédé ? " S'énerva-t-elle alors que Betty MacGrath, la femme de Malik, lui prit le bras pour tenter de la calmer.   
  
" _Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les requêtes ! " Protesta Husser pour se défendre. " Moi tout ce que je vois en ce cédé justement, c'est un moyen de faire libérer quelqu'un ! "   
  
Elle se rassit en tentant de se calmer. Elle savait que l'inspecteur avait raison, tout le monde savait qu'il avait raison mais personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme elle. Un cédé contre une vie humaine, cela rendait cette vie si dérisoire… Husser fit demi-tour pour aller voir comment se dérouler les opérations.   
  
Betty MacGrath prit la main de la femme brune dans la sienne :   
  
"_Je m'appelle Betty, mon mari aussi est là-dedans. " Dit-elle pour tenter de la réconforter.   
  
" _En fait on est divorcé, " répondit la femme brune. " Mais on a gardé de bonnes relations. Je m'appelle Maria. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Luka. Son tragique passé avait même réussi à arracher quelques larmes aux plus émotifs, Haleh en particulier. Même le jeune preneur d'otage semblait maintenant regarder le croate avec respect, et non avec pitié. C'est ce que Luka appréciait dans les regards de ses amis, il n'y avait pas de pitié car c'était ce dont il avait besoin le moins.   
  
Joffrey allait poser une autre question quand le téléphone sonna. Tout le monde fut brusquement tiré de ses songes à propos du passé de Luka. La cruelle vérité de la situation se rappelait à leur bon souvenir.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
  
Vos Commentaires 


	5. Quelque Chose De Diabolique

**Treize **  
**Chapitre V : Quelque Chose de Diabolique**  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Luka passe le flambeau à John, donc maintenant avis aux fans de John Carter. Bon y aura pas de grandes révélations sur lui, enfin si une ou deux ;o) vous verrez bien. Et cela ne portera pas que sur Lucy (même si j'adorais ce personnage ! C'est trop injuste ! )   
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
09:00   
  
Joffrey allait poser une autre question quand le téléphone sonna. Tout le monde fut brusquement tiré de ses songes à propos du passé de Luka. La cruelle vérité de la situation se rappelait à leur bon souvenir. Le garçon alla se placer au tableau tandis que le docteur Kovac s'approcha du téléphone :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
" _Nous avons le cédé de Snoop Dog, le dernier. " Dit Husser sur le ton le plus calme possible.   
  
Joffrey sauta de joie devant le tableau des consultations.   
  
"_ Mais nous aussi nous aimerions pouvoir faire une requête en échange. "   
  
Luka jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au garçon qui écoutait plus attentivement à présent.   
  
" _Nous aimerions que vous libériez quelques otages en échange. "   
  
Joffrey réfléchit quelques instants, puis inscrit rapidement une phrase au tableau.   
  
" _Ils sont d'accord pour.. Pour libérer un otage, mais.. Mais pas avant d'avoir le cédé. Ils veulent aussi que le cédé soit amené près de la porte par.. Par un petit véhicule télécommandé. "   
  
" _Marché conclu, " répondit Husser. " Donnez-nous un quart d'heure. "   
  
Luka raccrocha le premier sous demande de Joffrey.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser frappa du poing sur la table.   
  
" _Ces petits fils de pute se foutent de notre gueule ! " Ragea-t-il. " Jamais on n'a pu entendre leurs voix encore, ils parlent toujours par l'intermédiaire de ce Kovac ! "   
  
" _Je vais aller trouver une voiture télécommandée, " dit Younberg pour pouvoir s'éclipser.   
  
Le soleil de la glaciale mâtinée, peinait à faire fondre la mince couche de givre sur les vitres des véhicules. Tous les policiers étaient maintenant en ébullition, et cette agitation inquiétait les familles. Abby se demandait bien à quoi pouvait penser Luka à ce moment précis.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Et ton quatrième meurtre, c'est quoi ? " Demanda Joffrey qui avait tranquillement repris sa place sur le comptoir.   
  
" _Le quatrième c'est justement l'une des conséquences de cette part d'ombre, que la guerre nous dévoile en nous, " répondit Luka. " J'étais avec mon amie, le soir tard sur les bords du lac. Un mec nous a agressé et m'a frappé au crâne. Mais je me suis relevé alors qu'il agressait Abby, mon amie, et je l'ai battu.. A mort. J'ai pas réussi à arrêter mes gestes, à les contrôler. "   
  
"_Là c'est un vrai meurtre par contre ! " Remarqua Joffrey non sans ironie.   
  
Mais il n'y avait bien que lui qui en riait. Cela avait coûté beaucoup à Luka de dire ça. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ, les autres le regardaient ni avec peur ni avec méfiance. Il n'y avait pas non plus de pitié, mais de la compréhension. Les coups durs peuvent amener à des comportements extrêmes, et ils en étaient chaque jour témoins face à certains patients.   
  
" _Bon, j'crois que t'en as assez dit et on va t'laisser tranquille. A toi maintenant ! Comment tu t'appelles ? " Joffrey dirigeait la situation comme un présentateur d'émissions télé.   
  
" _John Carter. "   
  
" _Et toi ? T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ou pas ? " Demanda Joffrey partagé entre l'ironie et le sérieux.   
  
" _Non, " répondit John. " J'ai jamais tué personne. Enfin ,pas dans le sens où on l'entend"   
  
" _Alors, quelles sont les choses qu't'as jamais osé dire ? Profites-en pour les dire maintenant, on sait pas comment va finir c't'histoire, " ajouta le garçon en prenant un air malicieux, mais qui étant donné les circonstances avait quelque chose de diabolique.   
  
" _Que j'ai jamais osé dire… Et bien, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne après la mort de Lucy.. "   
  
" _Qui est Lucy ? " Coupa Joffrey en haussant un sourcil.   
  
" _C'était mon ancienne étudiante en médecine, " répondit John. " En résumé, elle avait un patient schizophrène et je ne l'ai pas cru. Il nous a agressé profitant d'une fête dans le service, et Lucy ne s'en est pas sortit. "   
  
" _Pas d'bol. " Commenta Joffrey.   
  
" _Pas de bol comme tu dis, " reprit Carter. Comme Luka il avait décidé de jouer le jeu.   
  
Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Il se pouvait bien que ce soit les dernières heures de sa vie, et parler serait comme une sorte de confession.   
  
"_ Vous savez, on se rend toujours compte de la chance qu'on a quand on la perd. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé pour mon cas. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Qui attendez-vous ? " Demanda Milicent à Abby.   
  
La dame se sentait un peu seule et avait envie de discuter. De plus, pour ne pas sentir les protestations de son corps transi par une brise glaciale, elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Abby se retourna vers elle, le nez et les pommettes rougis par le froid :   
  
" _Plusieurs personnes en fait. Je travaille ici. Je m'appelle Abby Lockhart et je suis infirmière. "   
  
" _Je suis la grand-mère de John Carter. Mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez. Si je ne me trompe, vous et mon petit-fils vous connaissez bien. "   
  
" _Oui, nous nous entendons bien. Mais ces derniers temps, nos relations ont été plutôt houleuses. " Admit l'infirmière.   
  
" _Houleuses ? John n'aime pas être en mauvais termes avec les gens. Cela s'arrangera sûrement si… s'il arrive à survivre une fois encore à cet hôpital ! "   
  
Milicent faisait bien sûr allusion à la fois où il avait failli perdre la vie à cause de Paul Sobriki, et maintenant toujours dans ce même service, il était pris en otage. Abby comprenait très bien son exaspération.   
  
" _Je devais lui annoncer quelque chose ce midi, quand il aurait fini sa garde. Je viens de faire un profond sacrifice pour lui, mais est-ce qu'au moins arriverons-nous à en profiter ! "   
  
Abby commençait à avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes. La fatigue nerveuse prenait le pas sur sa raison. Elle avait rompu avec Luka, ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû faire depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. De plus, elle se sentait attirée par John, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?   
  
" _John ne me parle que très peu de sa vie privé, de ses amis, de son travail. Je dois tout deviner dans ses yeux. J'aimerais tellement qu'il se confie un peu plus à moi. J'ai appris à le connaître par l'observation, c'est un être si secret. Mais à en croire les rares fois où il m'a parlé de vous, il vous considérait un peu plus que comme une amie, n'est-ce pas ? "   
  
" _En effet, et moi aussi. "   
  
Les deux femmes se turent en voyant la petite voiture télécommandée s'approcher des portes automatiques.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner. John interrompit ses propos. Joffrey se plaça automatiquement près du tableau, tout en indiquant à Luka de répondre :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
" _Nous allons pouvoir procéder à l'échange, " dit Husser à l'autre bout du fil. " Le cédé est juste dans une voiture télécommandée à quelques mètres des portes automatiques. Vous nous aviez promis de relâcher un otage." Rappela l'officier.   
  
Luka blêmit en voyant ce que Joffrey inscrivait au tableau. Ce gamin était définitivement et complètement inconscient des risques qu'il encourait. Après avoir fini sa phrase, l'arme toujours soudée à sa main, il se retourna avec un sourire victorieux.   
  
" _Nous ne voulons plus du cédé, vous pouvez le garder car il ne vaut pas un otage. Amenez l'hélicoptère et obtenez la libération immédiate de Michael Banner. Là nous pourrons négocier. " Lut Luka sans hésitation.   
  
Le médecin entendit un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. L'inspecteur Husser devait être en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Finalement, une voix tremblante de colère lui répondit :   
  
" _Il nous faut du temps. La libération de Michael Banner ne sera pas facile, en plus il est incarcéré dans un autre état, " expliqua Husser.   
  
Joffrey se remit à écrire au tableau.   
  
" _Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne commence à tuer des otages, " lut Luka dont les genoux commençaient à trembler.   
  
Joffrey le força à raccrocher et le médecin alla se rasseoir. Le garçon se remit sur le comptoir et se tourna vers John.   
  
" _Alors ? Où on en était ? "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Le petit véhicule télécommandé fit demi-tour et revint vers les fourgonnettes de police. Tout le monde regarda l'engin revenir avec stupéfaction. Que venait-il de se passer ?   
  
" _Pourquoi la voiture repart ? " Demanda Mark submergé par l'inquiétude. " Pourquoi la voiture repart ? ! ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse me dire ici pourquoi cette FOUTUE VOITURE REPART ! ! ! "   
  
" _Mark, " chuchota Susan en lui prenant le bras. " Calmes-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. "   
  
Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Les preneurs d'otages gagnaient du temps et faisaient tourner tout le monde en rond.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _T'avais un p'tit faible pour elle en fait ? " Demanda Joffrey en souriant.   
  
" _En vérité, je crois que j'aimais Lucy mais j'étais trop orgueilleux. C'était une étudiante et en plus je savais qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments envers moi, elle me considérait plus comme un grand frère. Un grand frère parfois très énervant mais Lucy tenait à moi. Elle me faisait confiance. " Répondit John.   
  
Chuny lui lança un petit regard en souriant. Elle se rappelait du jour où elle les avait surpris dans une salle de radiologie. Ce temps paraissait si lointain à présent, comme une autre époque où tout le monde était heureux. Pas comme cette année où chaque membre des urgences avait connu malheur et désespoir.   
  
" _Et quand tu disais qu't'avais pas tué quelqu'un au sens où on l'entendait, tu parlais d'Lucy ? " Demanda Joffrey.   
  
John resta silencieux. Non, à ce moment précis il ne parlait de Lucy, il parlait de quelque chose qui remontait à sa jeune enfance, quelque chose qui avait marqué un tournant décisif dans sa manière d'aborder la vie. Cela il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, il n'osait même pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Alors en parler maintenant devant tout le monde, il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Joffrey scrutait son regard et voyait bien le combat intérieur du jeune médecin.   
  
John inspira profondément. Chaque regard était posé sur lui à présent. Malheureusement il avait souvent été le principal sujet des rumeurs des urgences. Cela n'allait pas s'arrêter avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Mais de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que Luka avait dit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
Et voui, la deuxième révélation (et la plus importante) c'est pour le chapitre suivant :o) 


	6. Le Purgatoire

**Treize **  
**Chapitre VI : Le Purgatoire**  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Enfin la deuxième révélation sur John, oui je sais la première était pas très originale mais celle là je suis sûre que vous vous y attendiez pas ! Et je parle aussi un peu de Cleo dans cette partie (mais ne faites pas cette tête là ! J'en parle UN PEU).   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
10:00   
  
John inspira profondément. Chaque regard était posé sur lui à présent. Malheureusement il avait souvent été le principal sujet des rumeurs des urgences. Cela n'allait pas s'arrêter avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Mais de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que Luka avait dit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler :   
  
" _Un jour quand j'avais sept ans j'ai fait quelque chose, qui me réveille encore aujourd'hui la nuit. Une douleur et une culpabilité qui se sont brusquement réveillées en même temps que la perte de Lucy. " Dit-il la voix tremblante. " J'ai perdu ce jour là un autre être cher. "   
  
John s'arrêta de parler. Il avait tant de mal à dompter ses sentiments. Son esprit était semblable à un capharnaüm où se querellaient les fantômes du passé. Face à son silence Joffrey s'impatienta, son menton posé sur le canon de l'arme qu'il tenait de la main droite. John sentit Malik lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il continue à parler. Ils savaient tous que le garçon était parfaitement capable de leur tirer dessus pour n'importe quel motif, y compris parce que John avait du mal à continuer de parler. Carter aperçut Luka un peu devant sur sa gauche, lui adresser un regard encourageant.   
  
" _Cet être cher était mon grand frère. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Cleo appuyée contre l'une des portes arrières du fourgon, observait avec mélancolie l'entrée des urgences. Les véhicules de polices avaient remplacé les ambulances, les agents les médecins, les armes les scalpels. C'était un curieux spectacle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna vivement :   
  
" _Carla ! Tu m'as fait peur.. "   
  
" _Excuse-moi, " répondit la mère de Reese. Il y eut un silence entre les deux femmes, leurs relations étaient loin d'être roses. Cleo accusait Carla de vouloir récupérer Peter. Carla accusait Cleo de vouloir lui voler son fils. " Moi aussi je m'inquiète beaucoup. Je tiens à Peter, je l'ai aimé autrefois. Mais je doute que lui m'ai aimé ne serait ce qu'un seul instant. Je crois que c'est surtout pour ça que je lui en veux. "   
  
" _Peter ne se dévoile que très rarement, " ajouta Cleo en connaissance de cause.   
  
" _Et encore, tu ne l'as jamais connu avant la naissance de Reese ! " S'exclama Carla retrouvant brièvement le sourire.   
  
" _Parce qu'on peut être pire que ça ? ! ? " Surenchérit Cleo amusée.   
  
Les deux femmes rirent un instant mais retrouvèrent rapidement leur sérieux. Le rire était une façon de dissiper le malaise quelques instants, mais on ne pouvait l'ignorer éternellement. Carla prit un ton grave :   
  
" _Comme je crois qu'en ce moment on est dans ce qui s'appelle un moment de vérité, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose qui me pèse, " commença-t-elle. Cleo concentra toute son attention sur l'ex-femme de Peter. Carla reprit : " J'ai souvent été dure avec toi et il y a une raison toute simple à cela. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire et je le répète, je tiens beaucoup à Peter. Il mérite d'être heureux et je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Mais toi j'ai l'impression que tu ne le prends pas au sérieux, que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment.. "   
  
" _Que je ne l'aime pas vraiment ? Mais comment oses-tu di.. "   
  
" _Laisse-moi finir Cleo ! " Ordonna Carla en haussant la voix face à sa cadette. " Tu n'as pas l'attitude d'une femme amoureuse, tu ne le regardes pas de la façon dont il te regarde, et de la façon dont je l'ai regardé il y a bien longtemps. "   
  
Cleo ne répondit et retourna la tête en direction des portes automatiques. Carla n'en rajouta pas et elle rentra à l'intérieur de la fourgonnette. Il gelait dehors mais malgré le froid Cleo ne suivit pas son exemple. Vêtue d'une veste légère, elle regardait toujours dans la même direction. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Carla venait de lui dire ce qu'elle refusait de s'admettre à elle-même. Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Peter ? Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit. De la neige commença à tomber. Le temps s'adoucissait légèrement.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _T'as tué ton grand frère ? " S'étonna Joffrey abasourdi.   
  
" _Non ! Non.. Pas vraiment.. En fait, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Il.. Enfin je.. " John s'emmêlait les pinceaux et ne savait plus comment reprendre le cours de son histoire. " Il avait une maladie incurable, il était condamné, il souffrait horriblement et n'avait sûrement plus que quelques jours, voire quelques heures à vivre. "   
  
Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses sanglots. Joffrey l'observa d'un air méfiant. Les révélations de ses otages étaient décidément très morbides.   
  
" _Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ? " Demanda Joffrey pour relancer John complètement anéanti.   
  
" _J'étais seule dans la chambre d'hôpital avec lui. Je me rappelle il faisait beau dehors, ma mère avait ouvert la fenêtre une heure plus tôt. Il y avait des lilas pas loin et l'odeur entrait dans la pièce. C'était une journée magnifique, et ma mère m'avait laissé seul avec mon frère le temps de parler à un docteur. Mon frère m'a alors demandé de m'approcher. Je devais tendre l'oreille car il n'avait quasiment plus la force de parler. Il m'a.. Il m'a demandé de le débrancher… "   
  
John s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Les sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge. Il sentit la main de Malik se poser sur son épaule, et entendit Chuny lui murmurer quelques douces paroles. Joffrey la fit taire en sifflant. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait aussi voir Jing-Mei qui malgré qu'elle soit sa confidente, n'avait jamais été mise au courant. Elle n'en semblait pas contrariée, mais s'inquiétait pour lui. John trouvait justement que trop de monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Peter l'observait lui aussi fixement. Le chirurgien aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et le prendre dans ses bras. Carter n'avait pas encore fini son histoire, que tout le monde déjà avait deviné la fin. Joffrey manifesta son impatience en soupirant et en regardant son arme. John se décida à continuer :   
  
" _Il m'a demandé de le débrancher. J'ai pas voulu au début. Je voulais pas le faire car je savais ce que cela signifiait. Mais il insistait tellement. Il me disait qu'il avait mal, très mal, qu'il souffrait horriblement. Alors j'ai fermé la porte, et je me suis approché de la prise qui permettait encore à son cœur de battre. Mon frère m'a regardé une dernière fois, il a murmuré qu'il m'aimait et que de là-haut, il veillerait à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien. J'ai débranché.. Tous les moniteurs se sont mit à produire pleins de sons bizarres en même temps. Cela couvrait le chant des oiseaux pas la fenêtre. J'ai eu la trouille et j'ai rebranché aussitôt. Mais cela n'a rien changé. Des médecins et des infirmières sont arrivés en trombe dans la chambre. J'ai été poussé sur le côté. Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis mon frère avant l'enterrement. Ils l'ont emporté vers le bloc et ma mère est arrivée. Elle m'a serré fort dans ses bras, puis elle est partit elle aussi au bloc. Quelque chose a changé en elle ce jour là. Elle ne m'a plus jamais pris dans ses bras par la suite, elle est devenue froide et distante, une inconnue. Je crois qu'elle sait comment mon frère est mort. Je crois qu'elle sait que j'ai débranché la prise, et même si sa mort était inévitable, malgré cela elle m'en veut terriblement car elle n'a pas pu dire en revoir à son fils une dernière fois. C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai voulu faire médecine. C'est une façon je crois pour moi de me racheter. En chaque patient je vois un peu de mon frère, je comprends leur douleur et je l'ai même vécu après l'agression de Sobriki. "   
  
Peter comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi du temps où John était encore en chirurgie, il s'intéressait tant aux patients. Il passait des heures à discuter avec eux. C'était une façon d'exorciser la mort de son frère dont il se savait responsable. Tout était si clair à présent.   
  
Les destins tragiques se croisaient dans le service des urgences, comme si tous les gens torturés se donnaient rendez-vous dans ce service où la mort et la vie se côtoient continuellement, où les émotions sont parfois si fortes qu'elles en sont insupportables. Peut-être était-ce là le rôle des urgences : un purgatoire pour les âmes au lourd passé.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser s'arrachait les cheveux, rien n'allait comme il voulait. Ils avaient fait des recherches sur Michael Banner. Il était bel et bien incarcéré dans l'état de Géorgie. Il y était emprisonné pour vol à main armé et homicide volontaire. Jamais il ne pourra être libéré, et de toute façon Husser ne comptait nullement obéir à ces preneurs d'otages pour ce genre de requêtes.   
  
A côté de lui, Younberg voyait les derniers préparatifs d'une autre voiture télécommandée. Celle-là était plus petite et plus silencieuse, les policiers la glisseraient dans les conduits de ventilation par le première étage, et l'engin muni d'une caméra pourra aller voir la situation dans les urgences. Cela leur donnerait une idée de la position des otages et des preneurs. Mais avant tout il fallait gagner du temps. Il décrocha le téléphone.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Joffrey fit signe à Luka de se lever et de répondre :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
" _Allô Luka, c'est Husser. Nous allons bientôt avoir l'hélicoptère dans une heure ou deux. Pour la libération de Michael Banner, nous sommes encore en pourparlers avec les autorités. "   
  
" _Foutaises ! " Marmonna le garçon assez bas pour que Husser ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il prit le combiné et raccrocha aussitôt. " Va t'asseoir Luka ! " Le médecin obéit aussitôt. " Ces connards veulent gagner du temps ! Ils préparent un mauvais coup ! "   
  
Joffrey furieux s'assit un instant sur le comptoir et regarda autour de lui avec suspicion. Il se demandait d'où viendrait le piège. Il remarqua alors les conduits d'aération présents un peu partout sur les murs. Joffrey se rappelait parfaitement dans les films quand les policiers envoient des caméras dans ces conduits. Le garçon fouilla sous le bureau des admissions tout en gardant un œil sur ses otages, et trouva plusieurs blouses et quelques punaises. Il se retourna triomphant vers le personnel médical :   
  
" _On va faire un peu d'exercice ! " S'exclama-t-il en souriant. " Luka reviens, tu vas prendre ces blouses et ces punaises, et tu vas cacher toutes les bouches des couloirs d'ventilation. Et pas d'coups bas, sinon c'est même pas toi qu'je bute, mais un d'tes potes, capiche ? "   
  
" _Capiche, " répondit à contrecœur le médecin.   
  
Les autres comptaient sur lui pour qu'il ne fasse aucun geste dangereux. Kovac n'en avait de toute façon nullement l'intention. Il se leva et attrapa les blouses et les punaises que Joffrey avait posé sur le bureau. Alors qu'il se mettait au travail, il sentait la menace de l'arme dans son dos. Joffrey scrutait chacun de ses gestes et au moindre mouvement de travers, Luka savait qu'il appuierait sur la gâchette. Il se dépêcha de boucher les conduits d'aération avec les blouses et de les maintenir avec les punaises, puis alla se rasseoir. Joffrey reprit un air plus décontracté et observa Kerry un instant :   
  
" _Je crois que John a assez parlé. A toi ! "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Encore un mauvais signe, les négociations s'annonçaient mal parties. Les malfaiteurs se doutaient de quelque chose sinon ils n'auraient raccroché si brusquement. Chaque prise d'otage était un pas de plus vers l'infarctus pour Husser. Toujours un gobelet à la main, la caféine remplaçait presque son sang dans ses veines à présent. Et les familles des otages n'arrangeaient rien, elles se méfiaient de lui alors qu'il était là pour les aider. Younberg en avait fini avec le petit véhicule téléguidé. Il était à présent avec une équipe réduite au premier étage. Husser l'avait en radio :   
  
" _Younberg, t'en es où ? "   
  
" _On vient de lâcher notre petit bébé dans la jungle, " répondit avec malice le jeune lieutenant.   
  
" _Okay, préviens-moi dès que tu vois quelque chose. Je pars parler aux familles. "   
  
" _Bonne chance inspecteur ! " Lui souhaita son collègue.   
  
" _Je vais en avoir besoin, " marmonna l'inspecteur.   
  
Husser remit son talkie-walkie à sa ceinture. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la petite fourgonnette. Toutes les familles s'étaient regroupées à l'intérieur à cause des petits flocons de neige sifflants, qui tourbillonnaient un peu partout dans la baie des ambulances. Il ouvrit l'une des portes arrières et se dépêcha d'entrer. Il se retrouva face au petit copain de Chuny, un homme imposant au regard perçant et aux biceps avantageux. Husser déglutit avec difficulté :   
  
" _Je viens pour les dernières nouvelles. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi le véhicule télécommandé à fait demi-tour, et bien les malfaiteurs ne voulaient plus du cédé. Mais nous avons encore d'autres cartes en main, ne vous inquiétez pas. "   
  
" _Qu'on ne s'inquiète pas ? Vous êtes un petit rigolo vous ! " Rétorqua durement Kim Legaspi.   
  
" _Je sais, ce n'est facile pour personne. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas la première prise d'otage dont je m'occupe. Nous avons actuellement glissé un autre petit engin téléguidé doublé d'une caméra dans les circuits de ventilation des urgences. Grâce à ça, nous allons pouvoir observer la position des malfaiteurs. "   
  
" _Et intervenir mettant en danger la vie des otages ? " Renchérit Abby Lockhart.   
  
" _Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect mademoiselle, la vie des otages est DEJA en danger je vous signale, ce n'est pas moi qui braque un flingue sur eux actuellement ! " Répondit Husser sans se démonter. " Et plus le temps passe, plus les dangers vont augmenter. Faites-moi confiance. "   
  
Personne ne parla, ils conservaient tous un air proscrit et mal à l'aise. La grand-mère de John prit la parole :   
  
" _La plupart du temps, comment se terminent vos prises d'otages, monsieur Husser ? "   
  
C'était une question piège. L'inspecteur prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre :   
  
" _Et bien, il n'y a jamais plus de deux otages morts, et croyez-moi c'est une très bonne moyenne. "   
  
Sur ce, il sortit du fourgon. Les flocons de neiges vinrent lui gifler le visage et le pâle soleil blanc gagnait du terrain dans le ciel gris de Chicago. Dieu que cette journée commençait mal.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
Je vous sens tendu ;o) Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup centré sur Kerry, et oui il en faut pour tous les goûts ! (et puis moi je l'aime bien !)   
  



	7. Souvenirs Du Continent Mère

**Treize **   
** Chapitre VII : Souvenirs du Continent Mère **   
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Kerry Weaver la tyrannique à l'honneur dans ce chapitre. Etant donné le peu d'infos que les scénaristes ont voulu lâcher sur son passé, je m'en donne à cœur joie pour lui créer des souvenirs nostalgiques bercés par une Afrique que malheureusement trop de gens ont tendance à oublier.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
11:00   
  
" _Et bien, il n'y a jamais plus de deux otages morts, et croyez-moi c'est une très bonne moyenne. "   
  
Sur ce, il sortit du fourgon. Les flocons de neiges vinrent lui gifler le visage et le pâle soleil blanc gagnait du terrain dans le ciel gris de Chicago. Dieu que cette journée commençait mal. Son talkie-walkie se remit à grésiller. Husser porta l'appareil près de ses lèvres :   
  
" _Alors ? "   
  
" _On a un p'tit problème, " répondit Younberg. " Les malfaiteurs avaient déjà prévu le coup, ils ont bouché les sorties des conduits d'aérations. On a plus la vue mais on a encore le son. C'est confus mais on entend une femme qui parle. "   
  
" _Oh merde… " Soupira Husser déjà à bout de forces. " Bon, il va nous falloir chercher un autre moyen de coincer ces salops ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a fait des recherches sur ce Michael Banner ? "   
  
" _C'est Billy qui s'en occupe, tous les mecs qui ont participé au braquage avec lui sont soient en prison, soient morts. Il cherche actuellement du côté de sa famille. "   
  
" _Quand il trouve quelque chose, qu'il m'appelle tout de suite et directement ! Compris ? "   
  
" _Reçu cinq sur cinq. " Répondit Younberg avant de raccrocher.   
  
Husser jura et eut envie de jeter le talkie-walkie au sol. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était couvert de neige. Il secoua les longs pans de son manteau noir et se dépêcha d'entrer dans un fourgon pour se mettre à l'abri.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Kerry tremblait comme une feuille. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Sa vie était un grand trou noir où dérivaient les épaves de ce qu'elle avait crût être sa vie. Toutes ses convictions s'étaient écroulées peu à peu et pourtant il y a bien longtemps, Kerry avait crû tenir sa vie entre ses mains. Dans cette époque lointaine et révolue, ses parents l'aimaient et vivaient en bonne santé dans un petit village tranquille de la campagne américaine, son mari était à ses côtés et ensemble ils avaient dédié leur passion au continent oublié : l'Afrique. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de ses convictions passées. Elle s'était découverte des parts de son être dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence : la véritable Kerry Weaver.   
  
Joffrey commençait à en avoir marre de voir tous ses otages hésiter à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce que celle-là avait à dire ? Luka et John gardaient le regard bas. Leurs révélations successives résonnaient encore dans leurs crânes.   
  
" _Beau.. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent sur moi aux urgences. Je le sais, " commença Kerry en hésitant. La plupart des infirmières se sentirent confuses à ce moment précis. " La plupart ont une base vraie mais ce que les rumeurs ne pourront jamais dire, c'est comment j'en suis arrivée là. "   
  
" _Arrivée où ? " Demanda subitement Joffrey qui ignorait tout des rumeurs des urgences.   
  
" _Célibataire, boiteuse, découvrant à peine mon homosexualité, et à la tête de ce service débordé des urgences, ne connaissant rien de mes origines. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été comme ça, loin de là. " Il y eut quelques murmures et quelques regards fuyants parmi les otages. Kerry croisa le regard de Luka et elle se rappela leur discussion quelques heures plus tôt. Cela lui redonna quelques forces. Elle remarqua aussi Romano qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. " Avant je vivais mariée en Afrique, je ne boitais pas et je m'occupais du mieux que je pouvais d'un centre de soins. Là-bas, un banal traitement est un vrai parcours du combattant à accomplir à cause du manque de moyens. Et je croyais savoir d'où je venais et donc qui j'étais. Tout cela a bien changé, ma vie est digne d'un roman. Tout n'a pas basculé d'un coup. J'ai d'abord eu ce maudit accident de Jeep dans la brousse. Mon mari et moi devions nous rendre dans un village pour un enfant très malade. Sur le chemin des éléphants ont barré la route. Contrairement à l'image très enfantine que la plupart des gens en ont, cela n'en reste pas moins des animaux sauvages et qui peuvent avoir des réactions très violentes. "   
  
Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda tout le monde autour d'elle. Ils étaient déjà tous en Afrique avec elle. Joffrey lui-même était fasciné. Les clichés des reportages du " National Geographic " avaient déjà inondé leurs esprits. Réconfortée par cet auditoire passionné, elle reprit :   
  
" _Il n'y a rien de plus majestueux qu'un éléphant qui se détache à contre-jour d'un soleil couchant flamboyant, rien de plus fascinant et terrifiant à la fois. On se sent ridiculement petit. Nous admirions en silence le troupeau quand une grande femelle a surgi, sûrement la patriarche. Elle a foncé droit sur notre véhicule qu'elle a interprété comme une menace pour ses congénères. Nous nous sommes senti soulevé et nous avons basculé en arrière. La voiture est retombée sur nous et un dossier a coincé ma jambe. Nous sommes restés ainsi coincer plusieurs heures avant que des gens du village ne nous trouvent. Ils nous ont aussitôt amené à la ville la plus proche. Mais ma jambe ne s'en ait jamais remise et depuis je boite. Ce n'est pas cette malheureuse aventure qui m'a fait quitté l'Afrique, non ce n'était qu'un accident. Ce qui m'a fait quitter ce continent c'est mon mari. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec notre accident avec l'éléphant, mais à partir de ce moment là nos relations ont commencé à se détériorer et nous a mené jusqu'au divorce. Mon ex-mari avait malheureusement pour moi des relations avec de hauts placés dans l'administration, et il a réussi à ordonner mon expulsion du pays dans lequel nous étions. Alors je suis retournée aux Etats-Unis chez mes parents et j'ai recommencé ma vie. "   
  
" _Comment il a osé faire ça ! ? ! " S'indigna Joffrey à propos de l'ex-mari de Kerry.   
  
Weaver baissait toujours la tête, elle ne voulait pas la relever pour voir les autres, pour croiser leurs regards. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas tout entendu.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Kim sentit quelqu'un qui lui prit le bras. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Abby. Les deux femmes se connaissaient grâce, ou plutôt à cause de la mère de l'infirmière. La psychologue s'inquiétait tellement pour Kerry, elle se souvenait encore de quelques lignes de la lettre que la directrice des urgences lui avait écrit. De plus, elle savait par certaines rumeurs que Kerry avait avoué son homosexualité à Romano. Ses sentiments étaient si confus qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était.   
  
Kim se retourna et vit tous les visages inquiets des gens présents. Abby était repartie s'asseoir à côté de Mark et Susan, visiblement très proches. Cleo Finch et Carla Reese se trouvaient chacune à l'opposé de l'autre dans la fourgonnette. Kim s'assit sur une place libre à côté de Maria si elle se souvenait bien de son prénom, et commença à essayer de faire rire la fillette dans ses bras. Mais l'enfant fatigué gardait son visage ensommeillé contre la poitrine de sa mère.   
  
" _Vous devriez l'amener chez quelqu'un pour qu'elle dorme un peu, " suggéra Kim à Maria sur un ton doux. La mère lui adressa un faible sourire.   
  
" _Oui je sais. Pour ne rien arranger elle est malade. Mais je ne connais que peu de monde dans cette ville et ils travaillent tous à cette heure-ci. " En disant cela elle caressa avec tendresse le front de la fillette, dégageant son visage légèrement mat de ses longs cheveux ébènes.   
  
" _Comment elle s'appelle ? "   
  
" _Elena. Et vous, vous avez de enfants ? " Demanda Maria avec naïveté.   
  
" _Non, ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas mais.. Mais disons que mes préférences sexuelles ne me permettent pas d'en avoir autrement que par l'adoption, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. " Répondit Kim avec un sourire grimaçant. Maria s'aperçut de sa maladresse et détourna le regard gênée.   
  
" _Ah oui… " Répondit la jeune mère un peu confuse. " Et votre amie est à l'intérieur ? "   
  
" _Oui, mais en fait ces derniers temps nous avons eu quelques sujets de discorde. "   
  
" _Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger quand cette prise d'otage sera finie. " Voulut la rassurer Maria.   
  
Mais elle même n'était pas convaincue que tout finisse bien. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard bercé d'espoir puis observèrent en souriant la petite Elena qui s'était endormie.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Le talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller :   
  
" _Inspecteur Husser ? "   
  
Le policier délaissa son gobelet de café et se précipita pour lui répondre :   
  
" _Alors Billy, t'as trouvé quelque chose ? " Demanda Husser plein d'espoir.   
  
" _Oui j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très très intéressant. Banner a de la famille à Chicago. Et notamment un petit frère de quatorze ans qui s'appelle Joffrey. Il a disparu et par tout hasard j'ai interrogé les derniers ambulanciers qui ont amené un patient aux urgences. C'était un jeune adolescent afro-américain avec une blessure par balle, cela se pourrait bien que ce soit notre petit Joffrey Banner, surtout que sa mère dit ne pas l'avoir vu depuis tôt ce matin. "   
  
" _Bon boulot, Billy. " Le remercia Husser.   
  
Il reposa le talkie-walkie sur la table et se frotta énergiquement les yeux. Ils avaient peut-être enfin découvert l'identité d'un des preneurs d'otages. Joffrey Banner était bien trop jeune pour mener tout seul ce genre d'expédition, et tous leurs efforts se concentraient maintenant sur ses possibles " collègues ". Mais en attendant, il fallait trouver un autre moyen de découvrir leur nombre exact sinon les troupes de choc ne pourraient jamais intervenir. Husser reprit son gobelet à la main et se mit à réfléchir.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Et c'est quoi la suite d'l'histoire ? " Demanda Joffrey.   
  
" _La suite est que peu de temps après, j'ai découvert que mes parents n'étaient pas mes véritables parents biologiques, " reprit Kerry. " Je crois que c'est ça qui a été le véritable tournant de ma vie plus que mon divorce, je me suis aperçue que toute mon identité était construite sur de fausses bases. Et il n'y a rien de pire que ça. C'est comme si après que ma vraie mère m'ai abandonné, on m'abandonnait une seconde fois. Pour une personne qui ne l'a pas vécue c'est très dur à décrire. C'est comme essayer de décrire la guerre à qui n'en connaît que les images de la CNN, " dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Luka.   
  
" _Moi j'sais c'que c'est, " admit Joffrey qui pour une fois laisser apparaître un détail de sa vie. " Mon père s'est tiré quand j'avais qu'cinq ans. "   
  
Tous les otages observèrent un instant le jeune preneur d'otages. Il n'avait rien d'un malfaiteur, il ressemblait plus à une victime en fait. Joffrey parut un instant plongé dans un autre monde l'arme toujours à la main, puis se reprit rapidement.   
  
" _Bon Kerry, j'crois qu't'as assez parlé. J'vais choisir quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. " Son ton était plus doux envers elle, comme si le point commun qu'ils venaient de se trouver les avaient rapproché. Il réfléchit un instant, puis pointa subitement son arme vers Elisabeth qui sursauta. " Toi la fille au bipeur, à ton tour ! C'est quoi ton nom ? "   
  
" _Elisabeth Corday Greene. "   
  
" _Bien, à toi ! "   
  
" _Mais moi je n'ai rien à dire ! " Protesta la chirurgienne avec son accent anglais. " Pour être franche, tout va bien dans ma vie. "   
  
" _Y'a toujours un truc ! " Répliqua Joffrey en colère, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste.   
  
" _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire, " renchérit-elle après que Peter lui ait lancé un regard réprobateur. " Je viens d'avoir un jolie petite fille, je suis mariée depuis peu, mon travail me plaît, ma vie est comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. "   
  
" _T'as jamais été malheureuse, t'as jamais souffert ? C'est pas possible. " Dit Joffrey en s'approchant de la femme. Il la tira en arrière par les cheveux et plaqua le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe. Tout le monde retint son souffle. " Et maintenant, tu n't'rappelles de rien ? "   
  
Elisabeth roulait des yeux effarées, puis avec difficulté elle parvint à articuler :   
  
" _Si.. Si. "   
  
" _J'préfère entendre ça, " rétorqua le garçon en la lâchant et reprenant sa place au bureau des admissions.   
  
Maintenant tout le monde savait à quoi s'attendre si jamais ils refusaient d'obtempérer. Les arguments de Joffrey étaient plutôt convaincants : parle ou crève !   
  
La chirurgienne reprit calmement son souffle, c'était si effrayant de voir la mort de si près. Incapable de réfléchir objectivement, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une histoire à raconter, hormis la vérité. Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard de Peter, il voulait qu'elle parle, lui seul savait combien Elisabeth souffrait ces derniers temps. Elle frissonna en se remémorant quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti sa chaleur. Cela lui avait manqué.   
  
" _Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse en ce moment, " admit-elle. Joffrey eut un sourire victorieux.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
Adeline, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas d'avoir repris le même prénom pour la fille de Malucci que dans ta fic " Hayastan ", mais c'est vraiment un prénom que j'adore et qui colle bien je trouve ;o)   
  



	8. Regards Croisés

**Treize **   
**Chapitre VIII : Regards Croisés**   
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Et voici le tour d'Elisabeth, qui j'avoue est beaucoup plus torturée que dans les épisodes de la fin de la saison 7. Par contre, je conseille aux fans du couple Elisabeth-Mark de ne pas lire cette partie car je fais partie de leurs (rares) détracteurs. Je parle ici en tant que fan du couple Elisabeth-Peter qui m'a brisé le cœur quand ils se sont séparés, surtout quand on voit où ça a mené Peter (avec Cleo, non mais ! Quel idée !)   
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
12:00   
  
Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard de Peter, il voulait qu'elle parle, lui seul savait combien Elisabeth souffrait ces derniers temps. Elle frissonna en se remémorant quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras tout à l'heure, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti sa chaleur. Cela lui avait manqué.   
  
" _Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse en ce moment, " admit-elle. Joffrey eut un sourire victorieux. " J'ai quelques problèmes de couple avec Mark mon mari. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'ait demandé de l'épouser que parce que j'étais enceinte, et aussi parce que je l'ai soutenu quand il était atteint de sa tumeur, j'ai peur qu'en fait il pense me devoir plusieurs choses. J'ai toujours tenté d'ignorer tout cela en me disant qu'il m'aimait vraiment, mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien à présent. "   
  
" _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé ? " Demanda Joffrey en voyant Elisabeth stopper son monologue.   
  
Elle surprit une fois de plus le regard pesant de Peter. Elle voulait qu'il arrête de l'observer, cela la rendait presque plus mal à l'aise que l'arme au poing de l'adolescent. Elisabeth se trouvait littéralement dans un autre monde, une dimension où il n'y avait qu'elle, Peter et le canon de l'arme, où seulement les gazouillements de Ella venaient interrompre un silence assourdissant de par sa nature. Les autres n'existaient pas.   
  
" _Une ancienne amie vraiment très proche de Mark est revenue à Chicago. Normalement, elle reprend son travail ici dans quinze jours, c'est le docteur Susan Lewis. Il ne parle que d'elle et elle vient souvent manger à la maison. Il m'assure qu'ils ne sont plus qu'amis mais il n'a que son prénom à la bouche, Susan par-ci, Susan par-là, je craque ! Moi qui avant trouvais cette femme tout à fait charmante, je commence à la détester et je commence à détester Mark aussi. J'en suis arrivée à la fatale conclusion que lui et moi nous avons fait notre temps et que notre mariage fut une erreur. "   
  
" _Et votre bébé aussi, " conclut trop rapidement Joffrey.   
  
" _Ella ne sera jamais une erreur ! " Intervint Elisabeth. Elle reprit rapidement une attitude de dominée, elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait un peu trop haussé la voix. " Ella est mon soleil, et celui de Mark aussi je le sais. Quoique qu'il puisse arriver entre mon mari et moi, je m'arrangerais toujours pour que cela n'affecte jamais Ella. J'ai bien trop souffert du divorce de mes parents quand je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente. "   
  
" _Qu'est-c'que tu vas faire ? " Demanda Joffrey se sentant curieusement concerné.   
  
" _Je vais tout d'abord demandé des explications à Mark. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de grande discussion, il arrive toujours à les esquiver au dernier moment. Ensuite je verrais. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là, " murmura Mark à l'attention de Susan.   
  
" _Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortirais très bien tout seul, Mark. Pour ça je t'ai toujours fait confiance. " Répondit-elle sur le même ton doux.   
  
" _Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais durant ma tumeur tes lettres m'ont été d'une grande aide. Curieusement, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te remercier pour ça. "   
  
Mark et Susan étaient sortis du fourgon. Le soleil de midi avait gagné un peu d'espace entre les trop nombreux nuages gris. Ils en profitaient pour manger un peu à l'air libre. Inquiet, Mark continuait de jeter des regards inquiets vers les urgences. Ella était chez une voisine. Il n'y avait pas que la prise d'otages qui l'inquiétait : il y avait aussi le comportement changeant d'Elisabeth… Et son propre comportement.   
  
Elisabeth paraissait de plus en plus distante avec lui, leurs seules conversation se réduisaient à Ella et la météo. Il s'était aussi rapproché de Susan. Il avait conscience qu'elle l'attirait toujours autant et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en préserver, c'était comme au premier jour. Il avait aussi remarqué la renaissance d'une profonde complicité entre Peter et sa femme. Connaissant leur passé commun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vive jalousie envers le chirurgien, pourtant un ami et un collègue proche. Susan remarqua son air distant et tendu.   
  
" _Hé… Relaxe-toi un peu. Tu devrais faire du yoga, tu verras c'est super ! J'ai déjà prévu d'y emmener petit Carter, et je crois que je devrais t'y emmener toi aussi. "   
  
Mark sourit en entendant Susan prononcer " petit Carter ". Elle le considérait encore comme le jeune étudiant en chirurgie. Mais elle s'apercevra rapidement que John n'est plus du tout cela, bien au contraire il avait gagné en maturité au détriment de sa naïveté malheureusement.   
  
" _John a beaucoup changé. Petit Carter ne lui convient plus tout à fait, " fit remarquer le docteur Greene.   
  
" _Oui, je sais. Toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé, " replia Susan sur un ton nostalgique.   
  
Elle se rappelait encore des urgences le jour de son départ : Kerry voulant toujours avoir le dernier mot, Mark le meilleur ami et même plus que ça, Doug qui dès qu'il y avait une bêtise à faire la faisait, Carol partagée entre son remuant docteur et des hommes plus calmes, John le jeune étudiant gaffeur tiré à quatre épingles, Jing-Mei celle qui avait raccroché sa blouse, Maggie ayant toujours le don pour tout tourner en dérision, et enfin Peter l'armoire à glace ne se sentant nullement préoccupé par autre chose que son boulot.   
  
Maintenant, les urgences lui étaient inconnues et elle devait s'y réintégrer. Il y avait toujours Kerry mais c'était maintenant une femme aux sentiments confus, Mark un jeune père marié rescapé d'une tumeur qui aurait dû être mortelle, Peter lui aussi devenu père mais aussi un être qui laissait beaucoup plus paraître ses émotions, John un médecin ancien toxicomane et plus distant qu'avant avec ses patients, Jing-Mei une revenante avec de grandes ambitions, Carol, Doug et Maggie étaient portés disparus. A la place se trouvait une pédiatre Cleo Finch bien ancrée à des idées sujettes à controverse, une infirmière Abby Lockhart souvent à côté de la plaque à cause de ses nombreux problèmes, un docteur Luka Kovac au passé torturé et à la présence imposante et enfin un autre docteur, Malucci plus souvent préoccupé par ses collègues féminines que par ses patients. Les urgences avaient changé de visage, à Susan de réapprendre à les connaître. C'était une autre génération mais l'esprit restait le même. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Qu'est-c'que tu vas dire à ton mari ? " Demanda Joffrey.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas encore véritablement. Je pense que je lui demanderais de me dire sans mentir ses véritables sentiments envers moi et envers Susan, " répondit Elisabeth gênée que tout le monde l'écoute.   
  
" _Et lui, s'il te demande c'que toi tu ressens ? " Rétorqua le garçon.   
  
" _Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je ressens pour lui. "   
  
" _Menteuse, " répliqua Joffrey sur un ton dur.   
  
Elisabeth resta un instant choquée par son toupet. Mais étant donné que c'est lui qui tenait l'arme, le moment de lui faire des reproches sur son éducation était plutôt mal choisi.   
  
" _C'est vrai ", admit-elle finalement à la surprise générale. " Je mens. En fait, je me sens fautive d'avoir moi-même pousser Mark dans les bras de Susan. Je me suis aperçue un peu tard qu'il n'était peut-être pas l'homme avec qui je voulais vieillir. J'ai commencé à être distante avec lui et de plus Mark a changé. Depuis sa tumeur il n'est plus le même homme. Les détails ne trompent pas. Et aussi.. Et aussi il y a… "   
  
Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbations. Tout le monde avait remarqué des changements chez le docteur Greene. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Joffrey avait retenu des dernières paroles d'Elisabeth.   
  
" _Et aussi ? " Insista-t-il pour qu'elle continue.   
  
" _Ca c'est trop dur à dire ! " Protesta la chirurgienne à bout de nerfs.   
  
" _Tu veux quand même pas qu'j'repointe mon arme sur ton crâne pour qu'tu parles ? ! ? "   
  
" _Non ! Non ! " Assura-t-elle de peur que Joffrey mette ses menaces à exécution. " Je vais continuer. Il y a autre chose qui m'a amené à reconsidérer mon mariage. Je n'ai pas réussi à oublier un autre homme. Voilà ! Tu es content ! "   
  
" _Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé entre toi et cet autre homme ? "   
  
" _Nous nous étions séparés car nous étions trop différents et que nous ne ressentions plus rien l'un envers l'autre, du moins c'était la version officielle. En vérité je sais que nous avions peur de continuer notre relation. Nous vivions dans deux dimensions différentes et vivre ensemble signifiait devoir affronter le monde de l'autre. En tous cas c'est ma version, lui je ne sais pas. Il pense peut-être autre chose. "   
  
Le discours d'Elisabeth était flou pour beaucoup de personnes, sauf pour les " anciens ". Ils se souvenaient tous de la relation de la chirurgienne avec le docteur Benton. Elle avait eu beaucoup de courage d'avouer cela devant tant de personnes non concernées. Joffrey était un peu perdu. Il n'avait que vaguement compris de quoi elle parlait, et il ignorait que l'homme dont elle parlait était un de ses otages.   
  
Peter Benton continuait de fixer Elisabeth. Il n'avait pas réussi à détacher ses yeux des siens depuis le début de son monologue. Après qu'elle ait décidé de rompre avec lui, Peter avait multiplié les déboires amoureux, premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas d'un caractère facile, et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait encore tendance à tout rapporter à Elisabeth. Cleo avait pourtant passé le cap difficile des premiers mois, la première depuis la chirurgienne anglaise. Mais Peter n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ses sentiments envers elle. Il savait aussi que Cleo se posait la même question et cela était mauvais signe pour l'avenir d'un couple.   
  
" _J'ai pas tout compris, sûrement parc'que j'ignore pas mal d'choses de vot' p'tit service, " conclut finalement Joffrey. " Mais c'que tu dis a l'air vrai. Bon, on va passer à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant."   
  
Une nouvelle fois il se mit à réfléchir longuement. Chaque otage avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'école, quand vint le moment de l'interrogation orale et que personne n'a appris son cours. Et c'était toujours à ce moment que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentissait, sauvant ainsi pas mal d'élèves des heures de colle. Et pareillement au moment où Joffrey allait désigner quelqu'un le téléphone sonna. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la tension retomba, bien au contraire.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Derrière Husser, un vieux policier bougon répondait aux coups de fils d'un numéro vert mis en place. Ils avaient commencé à diffuser des annonces à la télévision pour qui pourrait fournir des renseignements, ou aurait des proches à l'intérieur et ne serait pas encore au courant. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, souvent des farces malheureusement. Ce policier passait son temps à raccrocher furieusement maugréant sur cette nouvelle génération de mal-élevés.   
  
Un peu plus tôt, un couple avait téléphoné pour avoir des nouvelles d'une des otages : Jing-Mei Chen. C'étaient les parents adoptifs de son fils. Ce fut le seul et unique coup de fil sérieux qu'ils avaient reçu depuis le début. Husser désespérait. Billy piétinait dans ses recherches d'éventuels complices. L'heure tournait et les chances de survie des otages diminuaient au même rythme. Le pire était que le reste du Cook County continuait de travailler comme si de rien n'était aux étages supérieurs.   
  
Husser savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Tous les autres moyens s'étaient avérés vain. Il fallait trouver un homme capable de descendre dans les urgences sans se faire remarquer. Et il avait déjà une petite idée de comment il allait procéder. En attendant il fallait gagner du temps.   
  
Il décrocha le téléphone et attendit quelques instants. Puis il y eut un déclic et il entendit la voix de Luka :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
" _Vous pouvez dire aux preneurs d'otages que l'hélicoptère est en route. Il arrivera d'ici une heure. Pour Michael Banner, les négociations avancent, " mentit-il. " Je pense que maintenant, ils pourraient libérer quelques otages en gage de bonne foi. "   
  
" _Ils veulent au moins voir l'hélicoptère avant de faire quoique ce soit… Et ils commencent à trouver le temps vraiment long aussi. " Prononça doucement Luka.   
  
Husser sentait la tension du médecin dans sa voix. Il voyait bien que Luka mourrait d'envie de lui transmettre des informations, mais il avait poings et pieds liés. De nouveau l'inspecteur entendit la tonalité. Les preneurs d'otages limitaient au maximum les échanges au téléphone, et par la même occasion des indices. Les enregistrements des conversations ne donnaient aucun renseignement, même en étudiant minutieusement le fond sonore. On l'avait fait raccrocher. Il fallait agir vite maintenant.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Ce policier est vraiment nul ! " S'exclama Joffrey après avoir ordonner à Luka de raccrocher. " Bon, reprenons notre jeu. Tiens, toi ! " Dit-il en pointant du doigt.   
  
" _Moi ? " Demanda Dave.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit le garçon. " C'est ton tour. David Malucci c'est ça ? " Ajouta-t-il en regardant sur son badge.   
  
Le médecin hocha de la tête pour approuver. De toute façon il devait s'y attendre. A l'école les professeurs avaient toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance de toujours l'interroger, pourquoi cela devrait changer maintenant ? Sauf qu'en l'occurrence ici c'était un preneur d'otages et non un professeur, c'était encore moins rassurant. Il avait été un sacré cancre mais maintenant il n'avait plus le droit aux mauvaises réponses.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre   
  



	9. Une Enfance Normale

**Treize **   
**Chapitre IX : Une Enfance Normale**   
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette partie a pas été simple à écrire. Etant donné qu'elle est consacrée à Malucci et qu'avec Adeline je participais encore à l'écriture de " Yersin " quand je l'ai écris, j'ai fait mon maximum pour que cela n'interfère pas avec " Treize ". Et aussi pour que cela ne ressemble pas aux nombreuses fics de Adeline mettant en scène ce personnage (la prise de tête !)   
  
Ce chapitre est dédiée à Adeline THE fan de Baby Duck.*   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
13:00   
  
Malucci hocha de la tête pour approuver. De toute façon il devait s'y attendre. A l'école les professeurs avaient toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance de l'interroger, pourquoi cela devrait changer maintenant ? Sauf qu'en l'occurrence ici c'était un preneur d'otages et non un professeur, c'était encore moins rassurant. Il avait été un sacré cancre et maintenant il n'avait plus le droit aux mauvaises réponses.   
  
" _Alors, t'as quoi à dire ? " Demanda Joffrey irrité par l'absence de réaction de Dave.   
  
" _Je n'ai rien à dire. "   
  
" _Tu veux qu'j'te menace comme Elisabeth ou quoi ? " S'exclama le garçon en descendant du comptoir du bureau.   
  
" _Mais c'est pas que je veux pas parler, c'est qu'il se passe rien dans ma vie ! C'est pas ma faute ! " Rétorqua le médecin sans se laisser impressionner.   
  
" _Il s'passe toujours un truc ! " Argumenta Joffrey. " Et puis me dis pas que dans toute ta vie, il s'est jamais rien passé ? ! ? "   
  
" _Si, mais… "   
  
" _Et bah parles-en ! " Ordonna le jeune preneur d'otages exaspéré.   
  
Dave réfléchit quelques instants pour savoir comment formuler le tout. A côté de lui Luka le poussait du regard, il devait parler s'il tenait à la vie. De l'autre Robert Romano tremblait et suait de peur. Sans compter le revolver de Joffrey pointé droit sur lui, il était difficile pour Dave de se concentrer.   
  
" _Résumer tout ce qui s'est passé durant ma vie ne risque pas d'être vraiment intéressant. Hormis quelques détails, j'ai eu une enfance plutôt normale. Enfin, d'après mon point de vue. "   
  
" _Comment ça d'ton point d'vue ? " Demanda Joffrey, une lueur de curiosité venait de s'allumer dans son regard.   
  
" _Tout comme Kerry, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent dans mon dos ici. En fait une surtout. J'ai déjà entendu les infirmières en parler. Mais il n'y a pas qu'elles. Je sais que tout le monde ici se demande pourquoi je réagis si violemment face aux enfants maltraités, ce qui est légitime car j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à me contrôler quand je vois ces cas qui arrivent aux urgences. En fait il y a deux raisons. Je vais les dire pour que ces rumeurs cessent car je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas être plaint alors qu'aucun ici ne me connaît véritablement. "   
  
Plusieurs baissèrent le regard. C'est vrai que peu d'entre eux avaient véritablement accordé de l'attention à ce docteur immature. Joffrey remarqua le sentiment de gêne qui s'emparait des gens présents. Il y avait décidément beaucoup de squelettes dans les placards de ce service.   
  
" _Alors c'est quoi ces deux raisons ? "   
  
" _La première c'est que je suis papa. J'ai divorcé l'année dernière et je suis venu habiter Chicago car mon ex-femme qui est danseuse, donne des cours ici à présent. Pour ne pas perdre de vue ma fille, j'ai donc quitté Grenade alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette ville. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, je sais être responsable et je le suis envers tout ce qui touche ma fille. Voir des parents qui maltraitent et négligent leurs enfants me rend hors de moi. Pour moi, quand on devient parent on doit assumer ses responsabilités et non s'en servir pour exorciser ses peurs, comme ceux qui les battent par exemple. "   
  
Il y eut quelques haussements de sourcils à l'idée que Dave puisse avoir été marié, et aussi qu'il ait un enfant. Son petit discours avait été prononcé sur un ton calme et mature, un ton que jamais personne ici n'avait entendu dans la voix de Dave Malucci. Mais la principale question qui les taraudait était pourquoi avait-il juré de ne plus jamais revenir ici.   
  
" _Et pourquoi t'as juré d'plus jamais revenir ici ? " Demanda Joffrey satisfaisant sans le savoir l'avidité générale.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Dans la fourgonnette, Husser vérifiait les derniers préparatifs. En face de lui, un jeune homme mince attendait ses ordres avant de se rendre dans l'hôpital à l'étage de chirurgie.   
  
Il s'appelait Baymore. Malgré son peu d'années, il avait déjà derrière lui une brève carrière militaire et deux ans dans une cellule d'action secrète de la CIA. Il était l'agent parfait pour le type de mission qui venait de lui être confié. Cela consisterait à s'introduire dans les urgences et fournir un compte-rendu de l'état des lieux, autrement dit du nombre et des emplacement des preneurs d'otages. Comme la caméra dans le système de ventilation n'avait rien donné, il fallait carrément envoyer un homme.   
  
Quelqu'un frappa aux portes arrières. Husser ouvrit et se retrouva face à trois membres des familles des otages. A la tête des quelques personnes, Mark prit la parole:   
  
"_On a entendu dire que vous alliez envoyer un homme dans les urgences ! " S'exclama-t-il furieux en remontant ses lunettes.   
  
" _C'est exact, " répondit l'inspecteur à contrecœur se demandant qui avait bien pu les prévenir. Ses soupçons se portaient déjà sur Younberg.   
  
" _Trouvez un autre moyen ! " S'indigna un homme asiatique d'âge mûr. " Si votre homme se fait prendre, les conséquences seront terribles pour les otages ! "   
  
" _Comprenez-moi, " supplia Husser. " Si nous n'agissons pas plus vite, alors là les conséquences seront terribles pour les otages ! "   
  
" _Monsieur Chen a raison, " approuva la grand-mère de Carter. " Trouvez un autre moyen et n'utilisez votre méthode qu'en dernier recours ! "   
  
" _Il y a sûrement autre chose que vous pouvez faire ! " Répliqua Mark en levant ses bras en signe d'impuissance.   
  
" _A la rigueur, je peux continuer les négociations avec l'hélicoptère, " suggéra Husser en prenant un air blasé. " Mais vu comment se sont comportés jusqu'à présent les preneurs d'otages, je ne sais pas si cela mènera à grand chose. "   
  
" _Essayez quand même, " rétorqua sévèrement le père de Jing-Mei.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Malucci hésitait à se dévoiler et il regrettait déjà d'avoir commencé à parler. Mais l'arme de Joffrey était un argument très persuasif pour parler et après tout, Luka, John, Kerry et Elisabeth avaient joué le jeu alors pourquoi pas lui.   
  
" _Dans la famille Malucci on a une devise qui dure depuis des générations. Moi aussi je l'ai appris très jeune. Cela doit venir de mes ancêtres qui en venant s'installer aux Etats-Unis ont ramené dans leurs bagages la loi du silence. Cette devise c'est que les affaires familiales ne concernent que la famille et que quoiqu'il arrive tu dois te la fermer. J'ai été tellement habitué à l'appliquer que même aujourd'hui je suis toujours sous son influence. La preuve ici personne n'était au courant que j'avais une fille, mais pourquoi l'aurais-je dit puisque cela concerne la famille et non le travail ? Et je crois que j'aurais beau lutter de toutes mes forces, jamais je n'arriverais à me défaire de cette devise. "   
  
" _J'vois pas le rapport de pourquoi t'as juré d'plus revenir ici ! " Coupa Joffrey.   
  
" _Je suis né à Chicago, j'ai grandi à Chicago, j'ai tout découvert et tout appris à Chicago. Cette ville est mon berceau, " expliqua Dave. " Mais je la déteste quand même. En plus de la devise, il y a une tradition dans la famille Malucci. Allez jeter un coup d'œil dans nos dossiers médicaux et même quelqu'un qui n'est pas médecin comprendra vite. On se bat de père en fils. Mon arrière grand-père battait mon grand-père, mon grand-père battait mon père, mon père me battait. Et toutes les femmes ne disaient rien à cause de cette foutue loi du silence. J'ai six sœurs et jamais aucune n'a été frappée. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je serai devenu fou. C'est seulement les garçons qui s'en recevaient pour d'après l'expression de mon père " apprendre la vie ". Je sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a toujours fait que reproduire le traitement que lui a fait subir mon grand-père. Et jusqu'à l'âge de vingt ans j'ai toujours trouvé ça normal moi aussi car j'avais été conditionné comme toute la famille depuis tout petit. C'était un horrible cercle vicieux et j'étais déjà prêt à battre mes futurs fils. Chicago abrite depuis toujours ma famille, dès qu'elle est arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Cette ville a abrité toutes les générations de Malucci mâles battus et je n'ai pas envie de continuer la lignée. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui ma famille et cette ville. Je suis parti à Grenade où personne ne me connaissait et où j'ai pu refaire ma vie. Pourtant j'avais largement les notes suffisantes pour entrer dans une école de médecine comme celle de Yale. "   
  
" _Comment t'as compris qu'c'était pas normal ? " Demanda Joffrey.   
  
" _En commençant mes études de médecin ici même. Il y a eu un cours sur les procédures judiciaires, et notamment celles pour les cas de maltraitance. Le maître de conférence a fait passé des diapositives de blessures d'enfants battus, et sur chaque diapositive je me suis reconnu. Ca était un choc, au début je ne voulais pas y croire car je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme un enfant battu. Pendant plus de trois mois, je me suis trouvé plongé dans un état de léthargie où je me suis documenté sur tous ce qui concernait la maltraitance, j'ai lu des livres de psychologie et j'ai découvert que souvent les enfants battus reproduisaient à l'âge adulte ce qu'on leur avait fait. J'y ai reconnu mon père, mon grand-père, et surtout moi-même. Cela a complètement bousculé ma vision du monde et ma vision de moi-même. Je devais me reconstruire c'est pourquoi que j'ai quitté Chicago et mes peurs, me réfugiant dans un endroit nouveau pour une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille et plus jamais de violence. "   
  
"_Donc t'as jamais dû touché à un cheveu de ta fille ! " Conclut Joffrey un peu trop rapidement.   
  
Dave resta silencieux. Son hypersensibilité envers les enfants maltraités était maintenant parfaitement compréhensible. Luka observa le jeune homme torturé par son passé et ses anciennes convictions. Il était dur de se mettre à sa place, imaginer que finir en sang à cause de coups de ceinture pour ne pas avoir dit " s'il te plaît " était normal, cela dépassait complètement Luka. Dave avait vécu pendant plus de vingt ans avec cette conviction fermement ancré en lui, pensant qu'il en était de même dans tous les foyers, et surtout que lui même reproduirait cette même violence plus tard. Son malaise envers les enfants maltraités et son agressivité envers les parents, venaient du fait que Dave savait très bien qu'avant " il était comme ça " et que ces gens ne se rendaient même pas compte du mal qu'ils faisaient.   
  
" _Justement, " reprit Dave alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et personne ne l'ayant jamais vu dans cet état n'osait le regarder. " Justement une fois ma main est partie. J'ai frappé ma fille et sous les yeux de sa mère. C'était pour une broutille. Je lisais un livre de médecine et elle était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé. Elle faisait du bruit et gigotait sans cesse. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter alors je l'ai giflé très fort. Elle est tombé du canapé et s'est cogné le crâne contre le sol. Elle s'est assommée et c'est là que sa mère est arrivée de la cuisine. Elle l'a vu étendue sur le sol et moi sur le canapé plongé dans mon livre. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais frappé ma fille. Mon ex-femme connaissait mon passé et elle a demandé le divorce le jour même. Le pire c'est que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte sur le coup ! Ma fille gisait assommée sur le sol et moi je lisais mon livre de médecin. C'était… normal. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser décrocha le téléphone. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries avant que Luka ne décroche. L'inspecteur se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le retarder pour qu'il mette tant de temps à répondre.   
  
" _Luka, nous avons l'hélicoptère qui vient de se poser sur le toit. Ce serait pour négocier quelques otages à libérer en échange. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à l'un des hommes qui vous retiennent ? " Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.   
  
" _Ils ne veulent pas. Et ils ne veulent pas non plus libérer d'otages avant d'avoir des preuves. "   
  
" _Une preuve ? Mais comment vous prouvez que l'hélicoptère est bien sur le toit de l'hôpital ? C'est impossible ! " S'exclama Husser.   
  
" _Débrouillez-vous. " Lit Luka sur le tableau.   
  
Puis il y eut la tonalité. L'inspecteur trouvait le comportement de ces preneurs d'otages vraiment extraordinaire, dans le sens étymologique du terme bien sûr. Normalement, ils obéissaient inconsciemment à certains schémas et les policiers avaient des techniques pour les parer. Mais là, les malfaiteurs ne suivaient aucune logique, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient. Husser regarda par la vitre de la porte arrière, à la fourgonnette des familles plusieurs personnes tournaient en rond.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Chuuuuut Elena, chuuuut. Tout sera bientôt terminé, " murmurait doucement Maria à la petite fille qui commençait à pleurnicher.   
  
L'enfant était épuisée nerveusement et physiquement. Elle était encore trop petite pour se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et voulait rentrer chez elle. Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi papa ne pourrait peut-être pas la prendre avec lui ce soir, pourquoi elle et maman devaient attendre dans ce fourgon avec tous ces gens autour. Kim sortit alors un bout de ficelle et fixa l'attention de la fillette :   
  
" _Regarde Elena, je vais faire un tour de magie. Je fais un noeud, comme ça et puis ensuite comme ça, ensuite je tire et.. Oh ! Magie ! Le nœud a disparu ! "   
  
Elena prit un air méfiant, attrapa le fil des mains de Kim et vérifia que c'était bien un fil normal. Perplexe elle ne comprenait pas comment la psychologue avait réussi ce tour de magie. La fillette observait maintenant Kim avec deux grands yeux noirs émerveillés. Maria se mit à rire.   
  
" _Vous l'impressionnez beaucoup, " dit-elle en observant Elena vérifier une seconde fois que le fil était normal.   
  
" _Le coup du nœud magique fonctionne toujours, sauf quand ils plus de cinq ans car à cet âge ils connaissent déjà tous le truc, " répondit Kim. " Sans indiscrétion, qui attendez-vous à l'intérieur ? "   
  
" _J'attends mon ex mari, c'est le docteur Malucci. " La psychologique ne put cacher son étonnement. Kerry lui avait dit tant de mal de cet homme et pourtant sa fille était si adorable. Maria remarqua sa surprise.   
  
" _Tout le monde a cette réaction à chaque fois, " dit-elle en ayant un petit rire nerveux. " On me dit souvent, mais comment as-tu pu être mariée avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Et comment est-ce qu'il peut être le père de ce petit ange ? Peu de gens le connaissent en vérité, il n'est pas ce qu'il laisse paraître. Et vous, qui attendez-vous ? "   
  
" _Kerry Weaver, " répondit Kim. Ce fut Maria qui eut un air surpris à son tour. " Kerry n'est pas non plus ce qu'elle laisse paraître aux urgences. " Ajouta-t-elle avec malice.   
  
Dans cet attente interminable les deux femmes liaient connaissance malgré tout. L'incertitude grandissait en elles comme chez toutes les autres personnes présentes. Mais la terre ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de tourner et communiquer les aidait tous à oublier quelques instants la situation présente.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _C'est fini pour toi, " jugea Joffrey.   
  
Dave soupira de soulagement, son passage était enfin fini. Maintenant, les autres membres commencèrent à se lancer des regards inquiets. A qui était-ce le tour ? L'adolescent prenait un malin plaisir à laisser filer le temps, rendant les secondes interminables alors qu'il repérait sa prochaine proie. Joffrey pointa son doigt :   
  
" _Toi ! "   
  
Peter Benton se retourna et vit qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. C'était donc bien lui que le garçon avait désigné.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
Nota Bene : Etant donné que Benton fait partie de mes persos préférés, j'ai adoré écrire le prochain chapitre !   
  



	10. Comme un blanc américain en NBA

**Treize **   
**Chapitre X : Comme un blanc américain en NBA**   
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre réservé à l'un des personnages que je préfère : Peter Benton ! Bizarrement ce chapitre fut pour l'instant celui qui m'a posé le plus de difficulté. Bah oui, essayez de faire exprimer des sentiments à un personnage qui ne les exprime jamais dans la série (disons rarement quoique depuis le début de la série il s'est amélioré) c'est pas forcément évident…   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
14 : 00   
  
A qui était-ce le tour ? L'adolescent prenait un malin plaisir à laisser filer le temps, rendant les secondes interminables alors qu'il repérait sa prochaine proie. Joffrey pointa son doigt :   
  
" _Toi ! " Peter Benton se retourna et vit qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. C'était donc bien lui que le garçon avait désigné.   
  
" _C'est quoi ton nom ? "   
  
" _Peter Benton. "   
  
" _Alors, qu'as tu de marrant à raconter ? "   
  
Joffrey avait vraiment une définition bien à lui du mot " marrant ". Peter se mit à réfléchir et son regard croisa celui d'Elisabeth. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il clarifie la situation comme elle l'avait fait de son côté à peine deux heures auparavant. Peter prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler :   
  
" _Tout le monde sera d'accord ici pour dire que je ne suis pas très doué au niveau des relations humaines, on pourrait même me qualifier de cancre dans ce domaine. J'ai toujours détesté le contact avec les autres, j'ai vécu pendant très longtemps dans une bulle par peur d'affronter la réalité. Cette peur vient sûrement de l'adolescence. Je viens d'une famille modeste qui habitait dans un quarter largement majoritaire noir. A l'école je n'étais pas comme ça avant. J'étais même l'un des petits rigolos du fond. Je me rappelle que je faisais exploser des préservatifs en sciences physiques comme des bombes à eau. "   
  
" _Ouais c'est marrant ça ! " Le coupa brusquement Joffrey en riant.   
  
Peter parut un peu vexé par cette interruption puis reprit calmement son récit sans se soucier du moins du monde du jeune preneur d'otage. Il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à raconter sa petite histoire. Il faut dire que l'homme était têtu et quand il avait une idée en tête il ne décrochait plus.   
  
" _Paradoxalement j'étais l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Mais vu le niveau général ce n'était pas très compliqué d'être le premier de la classe. Les professeurs m'ont poussé à faire des études supérieurs et c'est là que je me suis enfermé dans une bulle. J'étais quasiment l'un des seuls élèves noirs. On ne peut pas dire que je souffrais réellement de racisme mais il y avait quand même une certaine gêne. Moi je ne demandais qu'à me fondre dans la masse mais l'attitude des autres me montraient bien que c'était impossible. Alors j'ai tenté de faire l'inverse de ce que l'on attendait de moi. Je ne marquais jamais aucun panier en basket, je chantais faux, je ne dansais jamais, je ne faisais preuve d'aucun humour, en bref le contraire de ce que l'on attend d'un black normalement. Je me suis plongé dans les études, je ne sortais jamais, ne discutais pas avec les autres étudiants. J'ai récolté de cette attitude beaucoup de réflexions désagréables. Pour la plupart d'entre eux je n'étais pas normal, on me disait prétentieux, raciste, orgueilleux et j'en passe. Tout cela a encore contribué à me replier sur moi-même ne comptant que sur mes capacités intellectuelles pour en finir le plus rapidement avec les études. "   
  
La plupart des médecins se souvinrent de leurs études et en effet, il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup d'élèves noirs dans leurs rangs. Les problèmes que racontaient Peter étaient courants dans les écoles d'études supérieurs. Voir un noir en école de médecine était aussi peu courant qu'un blanc américain évoluant en NBA. Joffrey ne connaissait que trop bien lui aussi cette gêne dont avait beaucoup souffert Peter.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser décrocha le téléphone. Une fois de plus Luka mettait du temps à répondre. Mais pourquoi mettaient-ils toujours autant de temps avant de décrocher ? Etait-ce pour mettre à l'épreuve ses nerfs ? Enfin quelqu'un décrocha.   
  
" _Allô ? " L'inspecteur reconnut aussitôt la voix du croate.   
  
" _Allô Luka, allumez la télé sur channel 5. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Joffrey prit la télécommande que Malik avait posé sur le bureau quelques heures plus tôt. Il appuya sur la chaîne en question. Une présentatrice parlait dans la baie du Cook County de l'actuelle prise d'otages. Puis la caméra décala son objectif vers le haut de l'immeuble hospitalier. Sur le toit un hélicoptère attendait comme selon les souhaits de Joffrey.   
  
La voix de l'inspecteur Husser grésilla dans le haut-parleur du téléphone :   
  
" _Allô ? Luka ? Vous êtes toujours là ? "   
  
" _Oui, oui, " répondit le médecin.   
  
" _Nous avons bien l'hélicoptère et je pense que l'on pourrait recommencer à parler de libération d'otage. " Luka lut avec étonnement ce que Joffrey marquait sur le tableau.   
  
" _Il va y avoir un otage de libéré sur le champ. "   
  
Joffrey indiqua à Luka de raccrocher le téléphone ce qu'il fit. L'adolescent avait une idée derrière la tête et tous les otages se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, chacun espérant secrètement d'être l'otage qui allait être libéré.   
  
" _Luka et Peter, " reprit soudainement Joffrey. " Vous allez chercher le corps du policier dans la salle. Et je vous préviens à la moindre tentative de votre part, je tue quelqu'un ici. "   
  
Le garçon se plaça de sorte à pouvoir surveiller ses otages au bureau des admissions ainsi que le couloir amenant à la salle où gisait le policier. Peter se leva pour rejoindre Luka et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de trauma. Par peur de provoquer Joffrey ils n'osaient même pas parler. Le jeune preneur d'otages avait en effet un doigt nerveux posé sur la gâchette de son arme.   
  
Les deux médecins entrèrent dans la salle de trauma. Ils s'échangèrent un regard désespéré en voyant le corps du policier. Il était déjà complètement rigide et le sang avait séché autour de lui. Avec répugnance, Peter le prit par les épaules et Luka par les jambes. Ils l'amenèrent sans essayer de tomber jusqu'au bureau de réception. Tous détournèrent le regard en voyant le policier mort.   
  
" _Mettez-le sur l'brancard ! " Ordonna Joffrey d'un ton catégorique.   
  
Peter et Luka aperçurent le brancard contre le mur et posèrent avec soulagement le lourd cadavre dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que Joffrey avait l'intention de faire ?   
  
" _Attachez-le bien avec les sangles, on va leur donner l'otage qu'ils réclament tant ! Et après poussez l'brancard vers les portes automatiques ! "   
  
Ils comprirent tous alors avec horreur où Joffrey voulait en venir. Les seuls otages qu'il libérerait seraient toujours des otages morts. Soudainement, beaucoup moins avaient envie d'être libérés. Après avoir sanglé le policier sur le brancard, Peter et Luka le poussèrent vers les portes automatiques. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes quand le brancard arriva dans la zone de détection de mouvement.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser et plusieurs de ses coéquipiers virent les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrirent. Les familles sortirent toutes de la fourgonnette pour voir le brancard chuter juste après avoir passé les portes. Toutes les caméras s'étaient braqués sur l'objet et la foule de badauds était parcourue de murmures inquiets.   
  
On pouvait clairement voir le corps d'un homme attaché au brancard gisant sur le béton. Des hommes d'intervention s'approchèrent avec précaution l'arme au poing. Personne n'osait respirer jusqu'à que l'un des hommes indique qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Ils redressèrent le brancard et le ramenèrent vers Husser. L'inspecteur vit alors le policier mort.   
  
" _A en croire la rigidité cadavérique, ça fait un moment qu'il est mort. Tué par balle apparemment. Amenez-le au docteur Sanchez elle sera quoi en tirer maintenant qu'on ne peut plus rien pour lui. Quelqu'un sait où est sa famille ? "   
  
A quelques pas, les agents de sécurité peinaient à retenir les journalistes avides de scoops. Husser soupira de désuétude et partit parler aux familles. A la fourgonnette ils étaient tous sortis attendant la triste nouvelle. Qui était le mort sur le brancard ? L'inspecteur l'air grave et les sourcils froncés arriva enfin.   
  
" _Sur le brancard, ce n'était pas un membre du personnel mais un policier, sûrement l'agent John MacDonnel " Beaucoup poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement.   
  
" _Je pense que maintenant vous êtes d'accord avec moi que les négociations ne servent plus à rien. Le message est clair. Pour les preneurs, aucun otage ne sortira vivant avant qu'ils n'aient eu tout ce qu'ils demandent. Je répète ma demande : acceptez-vous que je fasse descendre un homme pour qu'il se rende compte de la situation exacte et que nous intervenions sur le champ ? "   
  
" _C'est sûrement la meilleur solution à présent, " répondit à regret Mark.   
  
" _Mais il y aura sûrement des morts ? " S'inquiéta Kim.   
  
" _IL Y A DEJA DES MORTS ! " Rétorqua Husser furieux en montrant du doigt le cadavre du policier que l'on emmenait pour l'autopsie.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Bon , il vont sûrement nous laisser tranquille un p'tit moment maintenant ! " S'exclama joyeusement Joffrey. " Peter va pouvoir continuer son histoire ! "   
  
Le chirurgien releva le regard vers le jeune garçon. Benton avait quelques gouttes de sang du policier sur les mains et l'odeur de la mort flottait encore à portée de ses narines. Ils n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à papoter mais il n'avait pas le choix.   
  
" _ Je ne me rappelles plus de quoi je parlais. "   
  
" _Tu disais que c'était chiant d'être black dans c'putain d'pays ! " Rétorqua Joffrey.   
  
" _Attention, je n'ai jamais considéré ma couleur de peau comme un handicap, " nuança Peter. " Mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un avantage non plus. Le seul truc c'est que je ne supportais pas la différence, j'étais devenu comme ceux qui me rejetais. Deux événements m'ont permis de me retrouver : il y a eu d'abord mon fils. Il est né prématuré et certains médicaments qu'on lui a administré ont fait qu'il est quasiment sourd maintenant. Il parle par langages des signes et au début je ne supportais pas ça, je voulais qu'il soit comme les autres ! Heureusement, une docteur sourde muette a réussi à me faire comprendre que la différence n'est pas forcément mauvais en soi, bien au contraire. Le deuxième événement c'est quand je suis sorti avec une femme blanche… "   
  
" _Tu parles d'Elisabeth là ? " Demanda Joffrey ayant aussitôt fait le rapprochement avec le discours de la chirurgienne. Peter mit quelques minutes à répondre. Après avoir hésité longuement, il reprit enfin la parole :   
  
" _Oui. Et je confirme ce qu'elle dit. Ce qui nous as séparé ce ne sont pas nos sentiments qui s'étaient éteints mais le fait de devoir affronter le monde de l'autre. Nous sommes tellement différent et cela va encore au-delà de la couleur de peau. Nous avons aussi de profondes différences culturelles, il y a pas mal de choses que nous ne percevons pas de la même chose. Mais en fait je crois que c'était ça en fait qui rendait notre relation si particulière. Je regrette que l'on se soit séparé… Je le regrette profondément et après coup j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour que cela ne s'arrête pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage et quand enfin j'ai retrouvé un peu de contenance Elisabeth a commencé à sortir avec Mark. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse avec lui que je m'étais fait une raison, que je l'avais définitivement perdu. "   
  
"_Mais apparemment elle n'est pas si heureuse que ça… " Remarqua Joffrey en souriant. " N'est-ce pas Elisabeth ? "   
  
La chirurgienne les larmes aux yeux hocha péniblement de la tête.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Mark restait posté debout à côté de la fourgonnette, le regard fixé vers l'entrée des urgences. Tout cela lui semblait si irréel. Il était conscient de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait avec Elisabeth ces derniers temps. Après tout, elle l'avait tant aidé lorsqu'il était encore atteint de sa tumeur, elle et les lettres de Susan…   
  
Tout était confus dans son esprit. A son bras se tenait Susan. Son visage reflétait beaucoup de calme et de bienveillance, avec pourtant une pointe de malice, un certain charme dur à définir. C'est ce qui l'avait toujours attiré chez elle. Elisabeth avait un peu ce même air malicieux de temps en temps. Et c'est peut-être ce point commun avec Susan qui l'avait attiré chez Elisabeth plutôt qu'Elisabeth elle-même.   
  
Il se maudissait. Elisabeth était retenue en otage, elle était peut-être agonisante ou morte et lui il pesait le pour et le contre entre elle et Susan. Celle-ci le sentait parcouru de frissons nerveux. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider à part rester là ?   
  
Mark aperçut un homme tout de noir vêtu qui se préparer pour entre dans l'hôpital. Husser à côté de lui donnait apparemment quelques directives. L'inspecteur avait fait un petit topo aux familles en expliquant qu'un homme allait se glisser par la cage d'escalier, observer la scène de loin, revenir et faire un compte-rendu, puis ce sera au tour des troupes d'interventions et le sang coulera sûrement.   
  
Il fit glisser sa main dans celle de Susan et la serra fortement.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
Nota Bene : La tension monte… :o)   
  



	11. Une Mère Déchue

**Treize **   
**Chapitre XI : Une Mère Déchue**   
  
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : J'entend déjà des " Baaahhhh ! Un chapitre sur Jing-Mei ! Je vais pas le lire celui-là ! ". Vous vous demanderez alors pourquoi je fais un chapitre sur ce personnage que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement (notez le passé) mais disons qu'une certaine personne dont je ne dirais pas le prénom (Adeline) m'a converti. Par contre je changerais pas d'avis en ce qui concerne Abby (d'abord !) Mais vous inquiétez pas le chapitre est court ;o)   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
15 : 00   
  
Mark aperçut un homme tout de noir vêtu qui se préparer pour entre dans l'hôpital. Husser à côté de lui donnait apparemment quelques directives. L'inspecteur avait fait un petit topo aux familles en expliquant qu'un homme allait se glisser par la cage d'escalier, observer la scène de loin, revenir et faire un compte-rendu, puis ce sera au tour des troupes d'interventions et le sang coulera sûrement.   
  
Il fit glisser sa main dans celle de Susan et la serra fortement.   
  
" _Ne t'inquiètes pas, " lui murmura alors la jeune femme. " Je suis sûre que tout se terminera bien. "   
  
" _Quand on s'attend au pire, on est jamais déçu, " rétorqua Mark en guise de réponse.   
  
Susan soupira et serra plus fortement la main de son ami.   
  
" _Tu as trop regardé les Monthy Python. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Jing-Mei resta un moment sans voix quand Joffrey la désigna. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de réaliser que maintenant c'était son tour. Pourtant quand le jeune garçon avait parcouru du regard son groupe d'otages pour désigner le prochain intervenant, elle avait réussi à éviter son regard en baissant la tête. Mais en y réfléchissant c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'avait désigné.   
  
Assise entre Yosh et Randi, elle essayait de trouver de quoi elle allait pouvoir parler. Le lourd regard de Joffrey porté sur elle la faisait trembler de peur. Jing-Mei sentait aussi les présences réconfortantes des autres otages autour d'elle, et plus particulièrement John qui était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et aussi un confident sûr. Une larme perla le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.   
  
Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Qu'elle était une pauvre petite fille de riche ? Qu'elle avait tué un patient et que grâce à l'argent de son père elle avait pu redevenir médecin ? Qu'elle avait abandonné son enfant pour privilégier sa carrière, et que étant donné que le père était noir de toute façon il n'aurait jamais été accepté dans sa famille ? Qu'elle n'arrivait pas avoir de relation durable avec un homme ?   
  
" _Pourquoi faut-il toujours vous rappeler à l'ordre ici ? " S'énerva Joffrey en pointant dangereusement le canon de son arme vers Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Je n'ai rien à dire sauf que je suis sûrement l'un des êtres les plus détestables de ce service. " Rétorqua-t-elle avec calme en pensant à son patient mort, son fils abandonné et les coups de pistons de son père.   
  
D'autres larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues et se perdre dans son cou. Tout le monde y compris Joffrey restèrent surpris par cette réponse inattendue.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Baymore vérifia une dernière fois toutes les sangles. Puis sans un bruit il se laissa glisser le long de la corde jusqu'au sur le toit de l'ascenseur. Ses pieds se posèrent doucement sur l'acier et simplement armé d'un tournevis, il dévissa la plaque permettant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Toujours sans aucun bruit il se glissa à l'intérieur comme un serpent.   
  
Puis il s'accroupit et fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait sur le dos. Il en sortit une bombe et vaporisa avec les jointures des portes de l'ascenseur. Ainsi quand il les forcera elles feront moins de bruit. Il attrapa ensuite un bon vieux pied de biche et écarta légèrement les portes de l'ascenseur. Ecartées de quelques centimètres, il put observer grâce une sorte de petite caméra articulée s'il y avait du monde aux alentours : personne en vue. Il entendait seulement une voix de femme mais c'était trop loin pour qu'il comprenne les paroles.   
  
Baymore prit ensuite une sorte de cric et écarta plus largement les portes de l'ascenseur. Juste assez pour pouvoir se glisser dans le service des urgences. Il avait toujours son sac sur l'épaule et se dépêcha de disparaître dans une salle d'examens.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Luka entr'aperçut une silhouette traverser le couloir au niveau de l'ascenseur. Assis derrière Romano il avait une pleine vue sur cet endroit d'habitude si agité des urgences. Le croate tenta de ne laisser rien paraître. Comme si de rien n'était, il se reconcentra sur la discussion entre Joffrey et Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Et pourquoi t'es un être aussi détestable comme tu l'dis ? " Demanda Joffrey avec des yeux arrondis par la surprise.   
  
" _J'ai tué un patient en oubliant des compresses dans son ventre, j'ai pu réintégrer cet hôpital grâce à mon père qui est l'une des premières fortunes de Chicago et surtout… J'ai abandonné mon bébé… " Répondit-elle en sanglotant.   
  
" _Comment tu l'as abandonné ? "   
  
" _Je suis passée par une agence et je l'ai confié à un couple dont la femme était stérile. "   
  
" _Et ce couple, ils s'en occupent bien ? " Demanda Joffrey.   
  
" _Oui, ils habitent un petit pavillon, ils l'ont nommé Michael. Ils m'ont aussi envoyé un dessin de lui pour la fête des mères et de temps en temps je reçois des photos. "   
  
" _Et bah ils ont l'air bien, ton fils aurait pu tomber pire ! Et puis t'as des nouvelles ! "   
  
" _Oui… Mais j'aurais tellement pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras quand je rentre du travail, le voir faire ses premiers pas, ses premiers sourires, ses premières dents, et surtout qu'il m'appelle maman. Depuis que j'ai accouché, il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je pense à lui et que je regrette mon geste. J'ai les moyens économiques d'élever un enfant ! Et je pense aussi être quelqu'un de responsable ! "   
  
" _Pourquoi tu l'as abandonné alors ? "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser était entouré de toutes les familles des otages, et ils observaient sur un moniteur la progression de Baymore qui portait un capteur. Mark, Susan, le couple Chen, Cleo, Carla, et la grand-mère de John étaient juste derrière le policier, suivaient Kim, Abby, Betty, Maria et son enfant, le fiancé de Randi, le mari de Haleh, le copain de Yosh et la copine de Romano. Tout ce petit monde se tassait dans la fourgonnette surchargée de Husser.   
  
" _Il est dans l'une des salles d'examens là, " commenta Mark connaissant par cœur le service des urgences.   
  
Le moniteur était juste un fond noir où clignotait un point représentant Baymore et une croix l'ascenseur par où il était descendu. Malgré le peu d'informations, le médecin arrivait quand même à savoir où se trouvait l'agent.   
  
" _Il traverse la deuxième salle d'examens.. La troisième.. Il arrive dans la salle de sutures.. Puis la dernière salle d'examens, " continuait d'indiquer Mark. " Normalement, il peut voir à travers les stores de cette pièce le bureau des admissions. "   
  
" _Espérons qu'il ramènera de bonnes nouvelles, " soupira Husser de fatigue.   
  
Cela faisait déjà neuf heures que la prise d'otage avait commencé et tout le monde commençait à trouver le temps long. Malgré tout la hantise les tenait éveillés.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Je l'ai abandonné car j'ai eu peur… J'ai cédé aux pressions de ma famille.. J'ai été bête et lâche ! " S'énerva Jing-Mei en serrant les poings.   
  
" _Ca aurait pu être pire, par exemple si t'avais avorté tu t'en serais encore plus voulu, " rétorqua Joffrey en haussant les sourcils.   
  
" _J'ai aussi peur qu'un jour quand il sera plus grand, qu'il vienne me voir et me demande pourquoi je l'ai abandonné… Que devrais-je lui répondre alors ? Que j'ai eu peur ? Que je voulais privilégier ma carrière et ménager ma famille ? "   
  
Tout le monde y compris Joffrey resta silencieux. On ne pouvait rien répondre à cela.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Baymore glissa un doigt entre les stores. A travers la vitre de cette salle d'examens, il avait pleine vue sur le bureau des admissions. La scène qui se déroulait à présent sous ses yeux le surprit, on aurait plus dit une thérapie de groupe qu'une prise d'otages.   
  
Tous les prétendus otages étaient assis sur le sol face à un jeune garçon afro-américain qui devait être Joffrey Banner. Une jeune femme asiatique racontait aux autres comment elle avait apparemment abandonné son bébé. Baymore pouvait parfaitement entendre la discussion. Il remarqua alors l'arme que tenait Joffrey. Apparemment il n'y avait pas d'autres preneurs d'otages. L'ancien agent de la CIA comprit alors qu'ils venaient de se faire berner par un gosse depuis le début.   
  
Baymore vit aussi le regard perçant de Luka qui l'avait aperçut à travers les stores. Le croate cessa aussitôt de l'observer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de Joffrey. Le policier compta les otages au nombre de treize ce qui confirmait leurs estimations. Il remarqua aussitôt tous les couloirs de ventilation obstrués par des draps. Il nota mentalement tous ces détails mais sa mission n'était pas pour autant terminé, il fallait maintenant qu'il reparte.   
  
A pas de loups Baymore fit lentement demi-tour.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Personne ne savait quoi répondre à Jing-Mei. Personne ne s'était jamais trouvé dans sa situation. Luka hésitait. Que ferait Joffrey s'il prenait la parole ? Le tuer ? Ou bien simplement le réprimander ? Il décida de tenter le coup :   
  
" _Jing-Mei… " Dit Luka tout doucement.   
  
Joffrey leva le regard vers lui mais ne sembla pas vouloir faire de gestes dangereux.   
  
" _Jing-Mei, " reprit le croate avec plus d'assurance. " Il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer inutilement ainsi. Le jour où il viendra te voir, je suis sûr que tu trouveras les mots et que malgré quelques conflits tu construiras une solide relation avec ton fils. "   
  
Tous les otages retinrent leur souffle face à l'imprudente et insolente intervention de Luka. C'était Joffrey qui tenait l'arme et donc lui qui définissais les règles du jeu. A aucune moment, le jeune garçon avait précisé que les otages avaient le droit de participer hormis pour répondre à SES questions. Mais Joffrey ne semblait nullement outré, l'arme pendait avec nonchalance entre ses mains juvéniles.   
  
Joffrey n'avait décidément vraiment rien d'un preneur d'otages, juste un gamin un peu paumé qui se comportait " comme à la télé ". Jing-Mei lança un regard de gratitude à Luka. Soudainement quelqu'un d'autre prit aussi la parole :   
  
" _Je sais ce que c'est que d'être un enfant abandonné, " intervint soudainement Kerry. " Et il y a une chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne l'as pas abandonné, tu l'as confié à quelqu'un d'autre. Etre abandonné c'est quand ses propres parents ont volontairement coupé tous les ponts. Toi si ton fils veut te retrouver il n'aura aucun problème. Bien sûr il t'en voudra au début, c'est naturel. Mais après vous apprendrez à vous connaître et à vous apprécier. "   
  
" _Et puis apparemment tu as aussi fait le bon choix, " ajouta John à son tour. " Le métissage n'est pas encore vraiment à la mode dans ta famille et être rejeté par les siens il n'y a rien de pire. "   
  
" _En plus avec ton emploi du temps, ton fils aurait plus souvent été chez la nourrice que dans tes bras, " rétorqua Elisabeth. " Moi j'ai grandi comme ça et je peux t'affirmer que j'en ai longtemps voulu à mes parents. "   
  
" _De surcroît, ses parents adoptifs ne lui cachent pas qu'il n'est pas leur enfant au niveau biologique, " dit Peter sur un ton calme. " Ton fils grandira en sachant qu'il a une autre mère qu'il pourra contacter quand il le souhaitera. Bien sûr tu ne seras pas sa mère mais tu seras comme une marraine. Cet enfant a beaucoup de chance d'avoir tant de monde qui veille sur lui. "   
  
Joffrey ne disait rien. Tout le monde parlait à présent tentant de réconforter Jing-Mei du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Personne n'avait osé intervenir sur les révélations antérieures par peur du preneur d'otages. Maintenant que cette peur avait diminué, ils osaient tous enfin énoncer leurs avis, leurs conseils ou leurs désaccords.   
  
Elisabeth et Peter se parlaient en se tenant les mains, John et Dave se confiaient sur leurs enfances respectives, Romano s'était découvert une nouvelle amie en la personne de Randi, Jing-Mei et Kerry papotaient sans gênes, Yosh et Chuny se joignirent aux deux femmes, Malik et Luka discutaient ensemble.   
  
Mais soudainement le médecin croate se leva. Joffrey posa aussitôt la main sur son arme. D'accord ils avaient le droit de discuter mais pas de se déplacer sans son autorisation. Luka leva les mains en signe de soumission :   
  
" _J'aimerais simplement aimé comme on a commencé à jouer au jeu de la vérité, " dit-il le plus calmement possible. " Que toi aussi Joffrey, tu nous parle de toi. "   
  
Toujours assis sur le comptoir, le garçon baissa l'arme. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à son cas jusqu'à maintenant. Le jeune preneur d'otages se sentit soudainement désemparé.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _On est prêt à intervenir " grésilla le talkie-walkie de Husser.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre   
  
Nota Bene : Je sais je suis vache de couper l'histoire à ce moment :o} 


	12. Sensations

**Treize **   
**Chapitre XII : Sensations**   
  
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Bon les enfants, préparez vos mouchoirs ça va sûrement chialer grave dans les lignes qui suivent. Dépressifs passez votre chemin ;o)   
  
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
16 : 00   
  
" _On est prêt à intervenir " grésilla le talkie-walkie de Husser.   
  
" _Vous avez le feu vert, " répondit l'inspecteur.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Seuls Joffrey et Luka étaient debout.   
  
Le silence régnait de nouveau au bureau des admissions. Chacun attendait la réaction du garçon. La surprise se lisait très clairement sur son visage. Une larme coula le long de sa joue chocolat :   
  
" _Vous voulez que moi, moi je raconte ma vie ? " Demanda-t-il avec la voix enrouée par l'émotion.   
  
Ils hochèrent tous de la tête en silence.   
  
" _Pourquoi ? "   
  
" _On s'intéresse à toi. " Répondit tout naturellement Luka.   
  
" _Ma vie… "   
  
Soudainement les secondes s'écoulèrent plus lentement et ce dans le silence le plus total. Chacun vit les hommes des troupes de choc qui sortirent de nulle part, envahirent le bureau des admissions sans que personne ne puisse réagir. Les fusils nerveux au poing, l'excitation dans les yeux, les mouvements rapides, ils quadrillèrent en un instant tout l'espace.   
  
Joffrey resta pétrifié un instant sous le coup de la surprise. Puis il se retourna vers Luka et vit dans ses yeux que le médecin était parfaitement au courant que cela allait arriver. L'enfant ne savait pas comment mais Luka avait su que les hommes d'interventions ne tarderaient pas. Plusieurs d'entre eux sommèrent Joffrey de lâcher son arme. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il se sentait trahi.   
  
Brusquement les secondes reprirent leur rythme normal et le son revint. Joffrey releva brusquement le bras et une détonation déchira les tympans de tous les gens présents. Il y eut plusieurs cris.   
  
Luka sentit une vive douleur au sein de sa poitrine. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les regards effarés de tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Une autre détonation retentit et il vit devant lui Joffrey qui s'écroula sur le sol. Lui-même se sentit soudainement basculer en arrière. Il ne sentit même pas le contact avec le sol puis releva la tête pour observer sa poitrine. Sa chemise blanche était immaculée de rouge.   
  
Il sentit des mains qui commençaient à compresser sa plaie, d'autres qui lui prenaient le pouls, on lui ausculta les yeux, on le transporta dans une salle de soins… Mais Luka était déjà loin. Il ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait.   
  
Il ne voyait qu'un jeune garçon en pleurs en train de débrancher une prise, une femme coincée sous une jeep retenant son souffle face à un éléphant en colère, une autre femme découvrant dans un tiroir des lettres cachées adressées à son mari par une certaine Susan, un gamin couvert de bleus et de cicatrices insouciant de son propre malheur, un jeune afro-américain seul à une table dans une cafétéria de campus, une toute récente mère regardant son enfant dans les bras d'une autre. Il se sentait aussi lentement et inexorablement dérivé vers une destination inconnue.   
  
Luka tourna la tête sur le côté et vit dans le bloc voisin Joffrey étendu sur un brancard. Le jeune garçon bondit soudainement en avant sous l'effet des électrochocs. Mais plus rien ne pouvait le ramener à présent.   
  
Tout comme lui.   
  
" _Danijela… " Murmura-t-il.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Husser entra dans sa fourgonnette et frappa amicalement le dos de Younberg. Il éclata de rire et leva bien haut son gobelet de bière. Face à lui, une importante partie de son équipe se trouvait :   
  
" _Bravo messieurs ! Nous tenons notre moyenne ! " S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. " Comme d'habitude nous n'avons pas dépassé les deux otages morts ! "   
  
Tous les policiers levèrent eux aussi leurs gobelets de bière en s'exclamant et se félicitant.   
  
" _Allez maintenant tout est terminé. On peut rentrer chez nous. " Ajouta Husser avant de ressortir du fourgon.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Les deux brancards recouverts d'un drap blanc furent descendus à la morgue. Le service des urgences observa impuissant Luka disparaître de leur vue. John, Kerry, Elisabeth, Dave, Peter, Jing-Mei et les autres étaient assis dans des fauteuils dans le couloir. Au sol les flaques de sang avaient coagulé. L'impuissance s'était emparée d'eux tout comme un fort sentiment d'inutilité.   
  
Il y avait eu plusieurs morts aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord il y avait eu ce policier, ensuite ils avaient tous tués leurs démons grâce au jeu de la vérité, puis Joffrey mi coupable mi victime était tombé à l'aurore de sa vie sous les soi disantes balles de la justice, enfin Luka avait lui aussi succombé retrouvant enfin sa famille disparue.   
  
Tout s'était passé si vite et ils étaient encore dans le choc.   
  
Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et des silhouettes familières inquiètes entrèrent. C'était le moment des retrouvailles, pâle rayon de soleil au milieu de cette tempête dans laquelle étaient pris les anciens otages.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
John s'approcha de sa grand-mère et la serra longuement dans ses bras. Milicent avait les larmes aux yeux et tenait fortement son petit-fils contre elle.   
  
" _Grand-mère, " murmura-t-il. " Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Quelque chose que jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais dit à personne. "   
  
" _Vas-y chéri, " répondit-elle la voix prise par l'émotion du soulagement.   
  
Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Il commença à lui murmurer comment son autre petit-fils était vraiment mort. Milicent porta brusquement sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de peine. Quand il eut fini de tout lui avouer il voulut se dégager de son étreinte. Mais sa grand-mère au contraire le serra encore plus fort tout contre elle, et cacha ses larmes contre la chemise de son petit-fils.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Kerry vit Kim qui s'avançait vers elle. La psychologue allait la prendre dans ses bras mais s'arrêta avant. Elle semblait calme mais Weaver s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.   
  
" _J'ai tout dit, " dit Kerry. " J'ai tout dit, tout le monde le sait et je me sens simplement bien, simplement heureuse. "   
  
Kim eut un sourire rayonnant et en même temps encore gêné. Les larmes lui vinrent aussitôt aux yeux mais cette fois ce fut Kerry qui fit le premier pas. Elle s'approcha et prit la psychologue dans ses bras. Kim passa ses bras sur ses épaules et laissa aller ses pleurs.   
  
" _Chut… Tout est fini maintenant. " La réconforta Kerry les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Elle lâcha sa béquille qui tomba sur le sol pour pouvoir mieux prendre de ses deux bras Kim.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Elisabeth n'eut presque pas le temps de se relever que Mark la tenait déjà dans ses bras. Elle remarqua aussi Susan se tenant quelques pas en retrait. En même temps submergée par la joie et la colère, elle repoussa avec fermeté mais non sans mal son mari. Mark leva un regard surpris avec elle :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-il complètement perdu qu'elle le repousse.   
  
" _Beaucoup de choses se sont passé aujourd'hui, " répondit Elisabeth en retenant ses sanglots. " Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous ne sommes plus celui que nous avons épousé. "   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant ? "   
  
" _Mark, tu le sais très bien. Va retrouver Susan. "   
  
" _Mais.. "   
  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle fit tristement non de la tête.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Dave prit la petite Elena dans ses bras avec douceur. Endormie, l'enfant ne s'aperçut de rien. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage du revers la main et écarta toutes les mèches rebelles. Puis il posa délicatement un baiser sur son front. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi heureux que quand il tenait sa fille dans ses bras. C'était son petit miracle, son petit bijoux, son petit bout de choux qui grandissait malheureusement si vite. Devant lui, Maria ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait les voir ainsi.   
  
" _Je suis si désolé, " s'excusa Dave sur un ton bas pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. " Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir frappé et de ne m'en être même pas rendu compte. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. "   
  
" _Elle le sait que tu ne l'as pas fait express, " intervint Maria sur un ton doux. " Et moi aussi je le sais. "   
  
" _Je me sens quand même coupable. "   
  
" _C'est moi la plus coupable dans l'histoire, " répondit son ex-femme à la surprise de Dave. " Ce n'est pas en te séparant de ta fille que tout s'arrangera. Je crois qu'il faut simplement du temps. Viens à la maison ce soir, Elena en sera si ravie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les trois. "   
  
En guise de réponse Dave sourit simplement.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Peter aperçut Cleo et Carla qui s'avancèrent en même temps vers lui. Même à ce moment précis les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard noir. Le chirurgien soupira en se disant que rien ne changerait décidément. Derrière elles, il vit Elisabeth qui l'observait.   
  
" _J'ai eu si peur Peter ! " S'exclama Cleo en se jetant dans ses bras.   
  
" _Moi aussi ! Dis tu n'as rien ? " Ajouta Carla en passant elle aussi ses bras autour des épaules de Peter.   
  
Il les repoussa toutes les deux avec douceur.   
  
" _Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais aussi clairement perçu les choses que depuis aujourd'hui ! "   
  
Surprises, les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard étonné et confus. Peter venait de se faire prendre otage et il venait de dire qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Quelque chose échappait à Cleo et Carla. Puis Peter passa entre les deux femmes sans même leur adresser un regard et s'approcha d'Elisabeth. Plus loin, Mark et Susan avaient eux aussi observé la scène.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Jing-Mei vit ses parents inquiets s'approcher d'elle. Ils la prirent simultanément leurs bras. Autant de démonstrations d'affection était surprenant venant de leurs parts. Elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su comment s'y prendre pour le lui montrer.   
  
" _Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. "   
  
" _On a eu si peur pour toi ! " S'exclama son père. " On a eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir en vie ! "   
  
" _Et il y avait tellement de choses qu'on regrettait de ne pas en avoir parler avec toi ! On se sentait si coupables ! " Ajouta sa mère. " Si quelque chose de tragique était arrivé nous nous en serions voulu même après la mort ! "   
  
"_Peut-être que toutes ces choses, nous pouvons en parler maintenant, " proposa Jing-Mei. " Je sais qu'on a toujours eu du mal à communiquer dans la famille, il faudrait qu'on commence sérieusement à songer à y remédier. "   
  
Ses parents la regardèrent avec les larmes aux yeux. Puis une fois de plus ils la prirent dans leurs bras.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
A suivre…   
  
Nota Bene : Snif…   
  
  
  



	13. Traumatisme

**Treize**   
**Chapitre XIII : Traumatisme**   
  
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB et d'Amblin.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre de " Treize ", je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours le cafard quand je finis une fanfiction, et j'ai toujours aussi l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose, que j'aurais dû écrire ce passage de telle façon plutôt que comme ça, que ce personnage aurait dû faire ça à ce moment et pas plus tard. Bref, j'ai toujours envie de les recommencer mais j'ai d'autres idées qui attendent.   
  
C'était la petite pensée nostalgique du jour présenté par Lojie sur channel " superfandurgences " et sponsorisé par les Délires Lojiciens ;o)   
  
  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
17 : 00   
  
Cela faisait déjà une heure que la prise d'otages était terminée. Par la fenêtre, Jing-Mei voyait déjà toutes les lumières de Chicago qui s'éveillaient alors que la nuit tombait déjà. Les flocons de neige grise venaient s'entasser sur le rebord et la jeune femme se leva pour tirer les rideaux. Puis elle alla se rasseoir dans le canapé du riche salon de ses parents. Elle prit une télécommande et alluma la télévision.   
  
Elle entendait ses parents qui discutaient dans la cuisine. Ils parlaient sur un ton bas et ils étaient encore sous le choc de cette prise d'otages. Jing-Mei concentra son attention sur l'écran. Une journaliste tenait un gros micro à la main et était dos au Cook County. C'était apparemment du direct car derrière elle la nuit tombait et une couche de neige sale avait tout recouvert.   
  
" _Personne n'est censé ignorer la véritable tragédie qui s'est déroulée au Cook County Hospital de Chicago il y a à peine une heure, ce même hôpital qui l'année dernière fut le théâtre du meurtre d'une jeune étudiante en médecine et de l'agression de son directeur d'études le jour de la Saint Valentin. Cette fois-ci, treize membres hospitaliers la plupart du service des urgences et trois chirurgiens ont été gardés en otage pendant plus de dix heures. Dix heures insoutenables pour eux et leurs familles… "   
  
Jing-Mei éteignit la télévision ne pouvant plus supporter cela plus longtemps. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues quand elle se mit à penser à Luka. Il n'avait pas mérité de finir ainsi. Non pas comme ça.   
  
_ Jing-Mei. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer inutilement. _   
  
Ses parents revinrent dans le salon et la virent effondrée sur la canapé. Ils la prirent aussitôt dans leurs bras et elle se laissa aller, faisant ressortir tout le stress emmagasiné depuis le début de cette journée. C'était si bon de sentir ces bras réconfortants l'enserrant.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Ella dormait à poings fermés dans les bras d'Elisabeth. Plus loin, Reese s'amusait avec des petites voitures sur le tapis du salon. La chirurgienne se trouvait chez Peter et l'attendait alors qu'il était parti chercher à manger dans la cuisine.   
  
La chaîne du salon déversait quelques notes de doux jazz dans le salon apaisant les nerfs tendus d'Elisabeth. Peter revint enfin avec quelques trucs à grignoter. Il l'observa un instant attendri en train de bercer son bébé. Elle surprit son regard et le lui rendit par un sourire.   
  
A quelques pas d'eux, Reese délaissa ses voitures et alluma la télé. Il tomba sur les informations et notamment sur une journaliste se tenant devant le Cook County, puis une photo d'école de Joffrey lui prit sa place :   
  
" _ Dix heures insoutenables pour eux et leurs familles, le preneur d'otages était en fait un jeune adolescent des quartiers nord de Chicago. Il avait quatorze ans et se nommait Joffrey Banner. Il était issu d'une famille sans père mais il eut toujours un comportement modèle jusqu'au jour où son grand frère, Michael Banner, fut incarcéré à vie pour vol à main armée et meurtre. D'après les témoignages de ses professeurs, son comportement changea alors du jour au lendemain. Le drame a commencé quand Joffrey fut admis aux urgences pour… "   
  
Peter se leva, prit la télécommande et changea de chaîne. Il laissa des dessins animés pour Reese. Il partit se rasseoir d'un pas lourd. Elisabeth posa sa main sur son bras :   
  
" _Nous allons souvent voir ces images dans les prochains jours. Et pas seulement à la télé, aussi dans nos cauchemars. "   
  
" _Je sais. Mais tout ça me fait tant penser à Luka. C'était sûrement celui d'entre nous qui méritait le moins de mourir ! Il avait déjà tant souffert ! " Protesta Peter en rageant d'impuissance.   
  
" _Personne ne mérite de mourir. Ce policier ne méritait pas de mourir, Luka ne méritait pas de mourir, et Joffrey non plus ne méritait pas de mourir. Mais il faut se dire que leurs morts n'ont pas été inutiles. "   
  
" _C'est vrai que son jeu de la vérité a permis à beaucoup d'entre nous de se sentir mieux. Y compris Luka. Je crois que c'est la seule chose positive de toute cette histoire. Dommage que Joffrey n'ait pas eu le temps de lui aussi y jouer, peut-être que nous l'aurions convaincu de sortir se rendre, et… "   
  
" _Et il aura passé tout le reste de son adolescence dans une maison de redressement ? Et sûrement il en serait ressorti pire qu'avant, puis aurait passé le reste de sa vie entre les gangs de la rue et la prison ? Ensuite il serait mort soit de blessures par balle soit par overdose ? Peut-être est-ce mieux aussi que cela ce soit terminé ainsi pour lui. "   
  
_Les vrais responsables ? L'histoire est bien trop compliqué pour pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un de précis. _   
  
" _Peut-être. "   
  
La porte d'entrée sonna et Peter ne tenant pas en place se leva aussitôt. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer une jeune adolescente :   
  
" _Bonjour m'sieur Benton, " dit-elle polie après qu'il l'eut invité.   
  
" _Bonjour Sandy. La nourriture de Reese est déjà toute prête dans le frigo, tu auras seulement à faire réchauffer. Quand à Ella, elle a plusieurs biberons de prêt et tu devras aussi sûrement la changer au moins une fois. "   
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait tout compris. Peter aida ensuite Elisabeth à enfiler son manteau, puis il mit le sien lui aussi. Il glissa ensuite quelques dollars dans la main de Sandy.   
  
" _S'il y a un problème tu connais mon numéro. "   
  
" _Oui m'sieur Benton. "   
  
" _Bonne soirée Sandy, " dit-il juste après avoir embrassé son fils.   
  
" _Bonne soirée, " ajouta Elisabeth à son tour.   
  
" _Vous aussi passez une bonne soirée, " répondit la jeune baby-sitter.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
Kerry était assise sur le canapé du salon de Kim. La psychologue était allongée à côté d'elle et les deux femmes discutaient ainsi depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées. Elles avaient ouvert une bouteille de vin et cela leur avait un peu tourné la tête. Elles riaient pour un rien mais cela leur permettait d'évacuer le stress.   
  
La télé face à elles était allumée sans qu'elles ne la regardent. Mais soudainement le regard de Kerry se fixa sur l'écran et son visage se décomposa. Kim nota son changement brusque d'attitude :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-elle en dirigeant elle aussi son regard vers le poste de télévision.   
  
Une photo d'école de Joffrey Banner disparut sur l'écran pour de nouveau faire apparaître une journaliste postée devant le Cook County Hospital.   
  
" _ Ce drame a commencé quand Joffrey fut admis aux urgences pour blessures par balles. Il était atteint à l'épaule mais ces jours n'étaient pas en danger. Comme le veut la procédure, un policier doit être appelé pour faire un rapport dès qu'un patient a ce genre de blessures. Ce fut l'agent John MacDonnel qui se rendit aux urgences sans savoir qu'il vivait ses derniers instants… "   
  
Kim prit la télécommande et éteignit aussi sec le poste.   
  
" _Ne regardes pas ça. Tu te tortures inutilement. "   
  
" _Tout est de ma faute, " dit Kerry en commençant à pleurer. " C'est moi la responsable j'aurais dû voir que Joffrey était dangereux tout comme l'était Sobriki ! Luka est mort par ma faute ! Tu sais que c'est la première personne à qui j'ai confié mon homosexualité. En fait, il l'avait deviné, il était devenu une sorte de confident et il m'a toujours aidé. Mon Dieu ! Il a été tué et je n'ai rien pu faire ! "   
  
" _Calmes-toi Kerry. Tu n'y es pour rien. "   
  
" _Luka était sous ma responsabilité et maintenant il est mort ! C'est déjà le deuxième de mes docteurs qui se fait tuer durant sa garde ! Et je ne compte pas toutes les agressions que mon personnel subit, je… "   
  
" _Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive. Ce n'est pas toi qui a créé les dealers, les pauvres gamins comme Joffrey, les schizophrènes dangereux et toute cette violence urbaine. Mais tout ce petit monde arrive tôt ou tard dans les urgences. Les médecins qui travaillent dans ton service sont au courant de tout ça, ils savent qu'ils sont dans le service le plus dangereux de l'hôpital car il est en contact direct avec l'extérieur. Tu ne peux pas contrôler tous les paramètres. "   
  
" _Tu as raison, je sais que tu as raison mais je sens pourtant si coupable ! "   
  
Kim la serra contre elle sachant les paroles inutiles. Kerry acceptera ce qui s'est passé avec le temps.   
  
_ Un jour, on peut presque arriver à l'ignorer, presque trouver la situation normale et se faire une raison. Le jour suivant, on peu avoir envie de tout casser, l'envie d'avoir face à soi les véritables responsables et de les battre, de les battre, battre encore et encore. _   
  
Cela résumait tout à fait comment Kerry voyait sa vie dans les urgences. Voir des gosses crever de blessures par balles lui semblait normal certains jours, mais d'autres elle avait envie de tout casser car justement c'était tout sauf normal.   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
" _Ce fut l'agent John MacDonnel qui se rendit aux urgences sans savoir qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. En interrogeant le jeune Joffrey Banner alors qu'un docteur d'origine croate Luka Kovac s'occupait de sa blessure, il s'emporta contre le jeune garçon et eut un instant d'inattention qui lui fut fatal. Le jeune adolescent lui prit son arme et le tua sous les yeux du docteur Kovac impuissant. "   
  
Une photo de Luka apparut sur l'écran de télévision. Maria éteignit aussitôt en entendant Dave approcher. Celui-ci s'assit à côté d'elle en soupirant. Il venait de coucher Elena qui souffrait encore de sa fièvre. La journée fut épuisante et elle avait besoin de repos.   
  
" _Je t'ai vu éteindre la télévision, " dit Dave avec calme. " Où ces putins de journalistes ont-ils trouvé si vite une photo de Luka ! "   
  
" _Tu devrais dormir un peu toi aussi. Tu as les traits tirés. " Répondit Maria en posant sa main sur le front de son ex-mari.   
  
Puis elle la laissa glisser sur sa joue et s'approcha pour l'embrasser juste à côté de ses lèvres. Dave ferma les yeux.   
  
_La perte de ma famille a été pour moi une grande douleur et je ne me confis plus à cause de ça, j'ai trop peur de souffrir à nouveau. _   
  
" _Donnes-moi une seconde chance Maria, " la supplia-t-il en gardant les yeux clos.   
  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour l'essuyer. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en entendant dans la pièce voisine Elena qui se retournait dans son lit. Puis Maria observa de nouveau Dave les paupières encore baissées. Face à son silence persistant il reprit la parole :   
  
" _Tu sais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, j'ai tout dit, " dit-il dans un petit rire nerveux. " J'ai tout dit sur mon passé, sur mon enfance que je croyais normale. Tu crois que c'est un pas pour que j'accepte enfin tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? "   
  
" _C'est un très grand pas, " répondit-elle souriante. " Et je crois bien que comme récompense je peux t'accorder une seconde chance. "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
John referma la porte de la chambre de sa grand-mère derrière lui. Elle s'était assoupie et avait du mal à se remettre de ce que lui avait dit son petit-fils. Carter le comprenait parfaitement et il se dirigea avec nonchalance vers sa chambre.   
  
Pensif il s'allongea et resta quelques instants à méditer avant d'allumer la télévision.   
  
" _ Le jeune adolescent lui prit son arme et le tua sous les yeux du docteur Kovac impuissant. La prise d'otage durera dix heures, dix heures de souffrance et de calvaire pour les treize otages. Finalement, peu après que Joffrey Banner eut renvoyé le corps de John MacDonnel sur un brancard aux policiers postés autour de l'hôpital, les troupes d'intervention chargèrent mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de sauver la vie du docteur Kovac. "   
  
Il éteignit aussitôt la télévision. Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce. Trop de pensées se battaient dans son esprit torturé. Soudainement il prit dans sa table de nuit un calepin en cuir noir. Peut-être était-ce le moment de faire ce qu'il avait toujours eu si peur de faire.   
  
_C'est comme si la guerre ouvrait une part d'ombre dans votre esprit et qu'il vous était impossible de la refermer. Vous aurez beau poussé de toutes vos forces, la résistance de l'autre côté ne sera que plus intense._   
  
Il ouvrit le petit répertoire à la lettre K. Puis John attrapa le combiné de son téléphone et composa avec hésitation un numéro. Il avait si souvent fait les premiers chiffres de ce numéro et si rarement les derniers. Il raccrochait toujours avant mais là il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.   
  
La tonalité retentit dans son oreille gauche, puis de longues sonneries interminables. Pourvu qu'elle soit là, il n'aurait jamais le courage de téléphoner une seconde fois. Enfin une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
" _Allô je suis John Carter. Suis-je bien en train de parler à madame Knight ? "   
  
¤°¤°¤°¤   
  


Fin

  
  
¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤ ¤°¤°¤°¤   
  
_" _D'habitude dans les films, on voit les gens qui reviennent de la guerre tout traumatisés. Et toi t'es traumatisé ? "   
  
" _Bien sûr que je suis traumatisé. "_   
  
  
  



End file.
